What We Can Do For You
by RETIRED666
Summary: It's the life according to Abby Winchester, daughter of Emily and Sammy. The sequel to 'Indestructible! Don't read unless you've read it first!
1. I Gave It To Duckie

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter One: I Gave It To Duckie**

"Abby!" I woke up when my mom called me but I just stuffed my head under the pillows.

"Abby!" my dad's voice rang through the house. I decided to ignore that call as well.

"Abigail Winchester, get out of bed now!"

Uh-oh. Full name. That wasn't a good sign. Giving a sigh, I pushed off my covers and stumbled down the stairs. My mom and dad were both standing in the living room. I think I resemble both my parents equally. I got my dad's height (I'm a whopping 5'10"), his puppy dog eyes and my mom's red hair.

"What is this?" Mom asked, pointing to an empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

"An empty beer bottle," I replied. Yup, I got my smart-ass remarks from my Uncle Dean.

"Don't get smart, young lady," Dad said, his voice kind of fierce.

"I swear, I didn't drink it," I told my parents.

"Then who did?" Mom asked. She had a point in that question. Both her and Dad had been gone all night and I was the only one home. I decided to tell her the truth.

"I gave it to Duckie," I told my parents. Duckie was our dog.

Mom rolled her eyes and Dad was holding back a laugh. I know they think that since I'm 16, that I try to sneak beers. But I don't and when I tell them the truth, they don't believe me. I crossed my arms over my chest and wished that there was someway I could make them believe me. As if reading my thoughts, Duckie came into the room, her tongue hanging out. She looked up at Dad and then threw up at his feet. I let out a laugh, Dad grumbled and Mom locked Duckie out in the backyard.

"I told you!" I called from the kitchen where I was getting some paper towels to clean up the mess. I handed them to Mom and followed her out to the living room. Dad had sat down on the couch, a hand over his eyes. I plopped down beside him.

"Why would you give a dog beer?" Dad asked.

"I wanted to see what she would do!" It was true. "All she did is walk funny and run around in circles."

Mom laughed from her place on the floor and I heard the front door open.

"Hello! Anyone home?!" came the voice from the front hall. I jumped up from my seat and ran to the hall.

"Uncle Dean!" I yelled, running up to him and throwing my arms around his neck. One of the many things I loved from Uncle Dean was his big bear hugs.

"What's up with the fancy welcome home?" he asked, looking down at me. He didn't have to look very far; I was only a few inches shorter than him.

"You've been away for weeks!" I said, as we walked into the living room. Uncle Dean looked from Dad shaking his head on the couch, to Mom on her knees cleaning up Duckie's vomit, back to me.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Abby decided to give Duckie a beer," Dad said from the couch.

"A whole beer?"

"Yup," I said from his side. He looked down at me with a big smile.

"It wasn't funny, Dean," Dad told his older brother. I guess he had seen Uncle Dean's smile.

"And why wasn't it funny, Sammy?" he asked.

"She threw up all over the floor," Mom said, standing up with her hands full of dirty paper towels.

"They didn't believe me at first," I said, sitting down next to Dad. Uncle Dean sat down on an armchair.

"No, really? With our family's reputation?" he said, while Dad glared at him.

"That's exactly _why_ we didn't believe her, Dean," Dad said. "We know she spends a lot of time with you."

Ignoring Dad's comment, I continued, "But then Duckie came in and threw up all over the floor at Dad's feet. It was _so_ funny, Uncle D! You should have seen Dad's face!"

Uncle Dean smiled. "I bet that was worth a million bucks. And don't call me Uncle D."

I gave him a signature Abby smile: cute and innocent. Mom had told me the story about Uncle Dean being called Uncle D like Donald Duck and so I called him Uncle D all the time.

_A/N: Here's the beginning to the sequel to _'Indestructible'_ that I promised. I know the first chapter isn't much but I hope you all will like it!_


	2. Can I Go Please?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Two: Can I Go Please?**

We all sat around the kitchen eating pancakes. I sat next to Uncle Dean and Duckie sat at my feet under the table. My parents had finally agreed that I had fed Duckie the beer and that I hadn't drank it myself. There was minimal talking, but that was because all four of us were stuffing our faces. As Uncle Dean started eating his eighth pancake (yes his eighth) his cell phone rang. He growled, because he doesn't like being interrupted during eating.

"Hello?" he said into his phone. He looked shocked as the person on the other side of the line started to talk.

"I'm so sorry, Jo," Uncle Dean said. I saw my parents glance at each other. I guess they knew who he was talking to.

"Yeah, I'll come out. Yeah, I will. I'll leave today. See you soon." He hung up his phone, then looked at Dad and Mom.

"Ellen died," he told them. Mom gasped and Dad looked sad.

"How?" Dad asked.

"She didn't say. But she wants me to go out there. I'll probably bring her back here," Uncle Dean said, getting up from his seat.

"Where does she live?" I asked, getting up as well. I gathered up mine and Uncle D's plates and put them in the sink.

"Wisconsin," was the reply I got.

I've never been to Wisconsin before. Maybe I could get Uncle Dean to take me along.

"Can I go with you, Uncle D?" I asked.

"If your parents say it's okay," he told me.

I looked at my parents. Maybe they would let me. "Can I go with Uncle D please?"

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea," Dad said.

"But this is the last week of summer before school starts!" I whined. It was true. I hadn't gone anyplace this summer. My parents wouldn't let me go on any hunts and I was itching to go somewhere.

"Come on Sammy," Mom said. "We should let her go. She's been stuck here all summer."

Dad finally gave in and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before running up to my room to pack. I threw in a few shirts, a pair of pants and two of my favorite knives. Then I jumped into a five minute shower and got into a black tank top, blue shorts and my knee high black boots. I ran down the stairs and into the living room, where I put my bag on the couch.

"I'm ready!" I said happily as I walked into the kitchen. Uncle Dean was drinking another cup of coffee and Mom was filling up the dishwasher. I'm not sure where Dad was.

Uncle D looked up from his cup of coffee. "You sure you wanna go?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I've been stuck here all summer and I was going to run away tomorrow anyway."

Mom looked up from the dishwasher. "Please tell me that you just made that up."

"No….okay yeah I did, but can we _please_ go now, Uncle Dean?"

"Yup," he said, finishing off his coffee. He gave Mom the empty cup and I gave her a hug (she's 5'4" so yeah, I'm taller than her), then I found that Dad had appeared in the living room and I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and grabbed my bag.

"See ya later!" I yelled as I shut the door behind me. Uncle Dean was silent as we walked to his black Impala and I got in the passenger's seat, my mind ready to make a _very _long conversation.

_A/N: What'd you think? For those who have read _Indestructible_ the next chapter few chapters will kinda make more sense! Thanks all for reading! _


	3. Blood On My Car

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Three: Blood On My Car**

"So, Uncle D, who's Jo?" I asked, turning in my seat to face him.

He glanced over at me and turned down the radio. "She's just an old friend."

I nodded. "_Oh._" I could tell by the way he said 'she's just an old friend' that he meant an old more than friend. "So what happened?"

He didn't answer immediately. I think he knew that I knew that Jo was an old girlfriend. "My dad and her mom were old friends. Ellen, Jo's mom, knew about hunting because her husband was a hunter. I got together with Jo about the same time as your parents and it was kinda nice that I didn't have to lie to her about who I was. After you were born, and your dad and me killed the demon, your Gramps told her that he had made a mistake on a hunt that got Jo's dad killed. Of course, that kinda ended our relationship."

I listened to the story and was shocked. One, about the fact that Gramps had got another guy killed and two because I'd never really heard Uncle Dean talk to much at one. "Well, that kinda sucks."

He laughed. "Yeah. It does."

We were silent for a while until a thought came to my mind. A very _interesting_ thought, actually.

"Did you love her?" Mind you, Uncle D nor Gramps is good with emotions. It runs in the family, though Dad is pretty good with them and so I am. Oh, well. That's what I get for being a Winchester.

He took a deep breath and let it out before answering. "I guess I did."

_Do_, I thought. _He still loves her_. I knew that he was uncomfortable with the whole emotional thing and I decided to stop pestering him. I leaned over into the backseat and pulled out one of my knives from my bag. I then got comfortable in the front seat and started flipping it in my hands. I saw Uncle D glance over at the dancing knife in my hands, and shake his head.

"Don't get blood on my car," he warned.

"I won't,' I assured him. Most Uncle's would have said 'be careful, don't hurt yourself' but my Uncle didn't need to worry about me. It was one of the things I inherited from Mom, the ability to heal fast. Now with Mom, usually she heals in under 30 second. I'm only half of her so instead of days and weeks of healing, I heal in minutes and hours.

Uncle Dean turned up the radio, so now Metallica filled the car. Usually I don't mind his music but today I wanted to listen to something a little less hard. I grabbed a cassette tape out of my bag and took out Metallica.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked, as I pushed in my tape.

"I want to listen to something _besides_ Metallica," I told him.

"And what's that?"

"Tom Petty," I told him just as the music started. I went back to my knife and Uncle D turned his attention to the road.

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I just didn't know what else to write in this one and I hate ending chapters and this one ends better than most of mine. Thanks for reviews!_


	4. Talk My Ear Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Four: Talk My Ear Off**

"Can I help you?" the guy at the motel desk asked us. I was standing next to Uncle Dean, my arms crossed over my chest. I was angry at him because he wouldn't let me drive his car so we could get to Jo's earlier. He said no, and now I was pissed at him.

"Yeah, can we get a room," Uncle D told the guy. He was about my age and looked at me and Uncle Dean in an odd way. I could tell the guy was thinking that we were an item or I was a hooker or something like that.

"We've only got one room left," the guy told us. "It's got a king size bed and a sofa bed."

"Sounds perfect," Uncle Dean said, putting down a fake credit card down on the counter.

I couldn't help but smile a little as the guy behind the desk took the card and blushed a little bit. He swiped the card and gave us a room key. We got into the hotel room and I headed straight into the bathroom to change into a pair of pj pants and a comfy t-shirt. When I came out, Uncle D had set up the sofa bed.

"I get to choose!" I yelled before jumping on the nicely made king sized bed. It was hard as a rock, but I didn't say anything. Then I tried out the sofa and it was _much_ more comfortable. "This one's mine."

"Fine," Uncle D said, before sitting down on the actual bed. He glared over at me. "It's hard as a rock!"

I gave him my Abby smile, which made him shake his head. I curled up in a corner of the bed and Uncle Dean dialed a number on his phone. I had a feeling he was calling Jo. Here's their conversation:

Jo: Hello?

Uncle D: Hi Jo. It's Dean.

Jo: Oh Dean! I'm glad to hear from you.

Uncle D: Yeah. We're a day away from Wisconsin.

Jo: We?

Uncle D: Abby came with me.

Jo: Your niece?

Uncle D: My one and only.

Jo: That's good though. I haven't seen her since she was a baby.

Uncle D: Yeah, I know. That's why I let her come. (At this point, I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I could barely make out what Jo was saying but I could hear Uncle D just fine. But maybe if he thought I had fallen asleep he would talk to Jo without his guard up. We'll see.)

Jo: Sam and Emily let her hunt?

Uncle D: Yeah she hunts. She's damn good too.

Jo. So you'd let her hunt but not me?

Uncle D: She's not my kid. And the only reason I didn't want you to hunt was because (he paused. I think he was checking if I was asleep.) I didn't want you to get hurt.

Jo: As much as I hated you not letting me hunt, it's good to hear, Dean.

Uncle D: I know the reason you called wasn't a good reason but I'm glad you did.

Jo: Yeah, I'm glad I called too.

(There was a long pause. I cracked my eyes open and saw Uncle Dean sitting on the bed, running a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to talk and I closed my eyes.)

Uncle D: Do you forgive me?

Jo: For what, Dean?

Uncle D: For what my Dad did.

(Silence. I felt bad for Uncle Dean. He sounded really hurt and confused.)

Jo: There wasn't anything you could have done to change that. Dean, I don't blame you.

Uncle D: Then why did you wait sixteen years to call me?

Jo: I'm sorry. My mom wouldn't let me.

Uncle D: So she wouldn't let you call me and you let _that_ stop you?

Jo: I'm sorry. I had a lot of things to go through.

Uncle D: You know what, Jo? I thought we had a pretty damn good relationship and you threw it away like nothing!

Jo: It wasn't nothing, Dean. It hurt me just as much as you when things ended between us. And I've never forgotten what we had. (At this point, Jo was yelling through the phone and I heard every word she said. And now I knew that she still loves Uncle D, just like he still loves her.)

Uncle D (after a _long_ pause): I'll see you tomorrow.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Uncle D close his phone and throw it down on the bed. It would have broken if he'd thrown it on the floor.

"You guys still love each other," I said from my place on the sofa bed.

He turned to me. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Me? Sleep? Never," I told him with another Abby smile.

I thing he was about to tell me off but changed his mind. "You should call you Mom and Dad." Then he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Sighing, I grabbed my cell and dialed the house number. It rang two times then Mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom. It's me."

"Abby! How was the trip?"

"We're at a hotel now because Uncle Dean wouldn't let me drive the Impala."

"He's just like that, honey."

"But he lets you drive sometimes!" I whined.

"It's just different, Abby."

"I know. Everything's always different."

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"I'm used to it. Is Dad there?"

"Yeah, and so is Gramps."

"Ooh yay! Lemme talk to Dad first."

"Okay. Bye Abby."

"Bye Mom." I heard Mom yell for Dad and then he picked up the phone.

"How's my girl?"

"Fine and dandy."

"That's good. Where are you?"

"At a hotel somewhere. We should get to Wisconsin tomorrow."

"I heard you and Mom talking about Dean and the Impala."

I grumbled. "I know! I'm angry at him."

Dad laughed. "That car is his baby. You know that, Abby."

"I know." A short pause in which I heard Gramps curst as he tripped over Duckie (God Damn, dog!) "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah, Abby?"

"Uncle D and Jo still love each other, huh?"

"Why would you say that?"

"He called and they had a fight. I heard some of it. Dad, do you think that they'll get back together?"

I heard Dad sigh. "Well, Dean's not good with relationships in general, and I honestly can't tell you if they will or not."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see. Can I talk to Gramps?"

"Sure. Hold on."

"Abby?" Gramps rough voice cam over the line.

"Hey Gramps! How'd the hunt go?"

"I killed the thing and came out without a scratch."

"Good. We can't bet letting you get hurt."

"I think I might die from tripping over this dog before I die on a hunt."

He and I both laughed. Gramps' signature thing to joke about, was dying. Why joke about such a serious thing? Let me tell you why. Before I was born, Gramps traded his soul for Uncle D's life with the demon that had killed Gramps' wife. So he died. Uncle D and Dad searched for the demon and met Mom along the way. They finally found it and left Mom with…..Jo (I remember hearing about her now. Duh!). They killed the thing and came back just in time to see me born. After they killed the thing, Gramps came back to life and was at the hospital when I was born. Hmm…..Can my family get any weirder?

"Aw, don't be mean to Duckie!" I scolded him over the phone. "She's a good dog, Gramps. She's never hurt a fly! And she's a lab in the first place. How can you trip over a big black dog? I think you need glasses."

"Whao, Abby! Stop before you talk my ear off!"

"Sorry, Gramps."

"That's okay."

"I love you. Tell Mom and Dad I love them."

"Alright. I will."

"Bye, Gramps." I hung up just as Uncle Dean came out of the shower.

"Jo was the one who brought Mom to the hospital, right?" I asked him.

He sat down on the end of his bed and glanced over at me. "Yeah. She was there when you were born too."

"So I _have_ been to Wisconsin before. But I just don't remember."

"Exactly," Uncle D told me.

"Gramps if back from his hunt," I told him as he got under the covers and shut off the lamp by his bed, leaving the two of us in darkness.

"Did he get hurt?"

"No. He said he's die from tripping over Duckie before before he'd die on a hunt," I said, getting under my covers.

I heard him laugh. "Goodnight, Abby."

"'Night, Uncle D."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, Uncle D."

"Abby!"

"'Night!"

_A/N: Sooo! Another chapter is here finally! It's got a little bit of Sammy in it for all the Sammy lovers…and I know it's kinda weird that Abby's spending more time with Dean than her dad, but he'll be in chapters soon to come. I promise! And thanks for all the reviews!_


	5. Wisconsin Here We Come!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Five: Wisconsin Here We Come!**

I got up at six the next morning. Uncle Dean was still sound asleep on his rock hard bed, so I decided to take a shower before I woke him up. After a nice long shower, I got dressed in a pair of black bell-bottom jeans, a light blue t-shirt that had a Toostie-Roll on the front and my black boots. Then, I walked out of the bathroom to wake up Uncle D.

I stood by the side of his bed, watching him sleep. He didn't snore like Dad, which I was glad about. He had pushed off all the covers but the sheet on his bed and it was twisted around him. I shook him.

"Uncle Dean," I said in a sing-song voice.

He grumbled.

"Uncle Dean," I said a little louder.

He still didn't wake up. Damn it.

"Uncle D!" I yelled into his ear.

His eyes cracked open. "Don't call me that," he grumbled into his pillow.

"You always tell me that and yet I still do," I told him with a smile, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?" he asked, rolling over onto his back.

"Six-thirty, Uncle of mine."

He groaned. "It's too early. Why are you up?"

"I'm always up this early and plus, I'm excited about going to Wisconsin."

He sighed then stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. I packed the few things in my bag and hummed Tom Petty, waiting for Uncle Dean. He finally came out and we left to get some coffee. The only place open was a McDonald's and I offered to go in to get us some breakfast. With Uncle D's twenty bucks in hand, I walked into the restaurant (if you can call McDonald's a restaurant). It was nearly empty, with only an office lady sitting alone at a table. I walked up to the counter and a guy walked up. He was maybe nineteen with lime green hair and I could see that he had taken out an eyebrow ring and a lip ring. He was _really_ hott if I may say so myself.

"Hi," I said. "Can I get four hash browns, three McMuffins and a two large coffees?" The hash browns were for me and the McMuffins for Uncle D.

"Sure,' he said, typing it all up on the computer screen. It was five something so I gave him the twenty and put the change in the 'Help save Kids' box on the counter. The guy then put the food in a bag and the coffees in a try.

As he handed them to me, he asked, "Do you live around here?"

I shook my head as I grabbed the bag and tray. "Nope. I'm just traveling through with my Uncle."

I thought he was about to say something else but I walked out before he could say anything. I had to put the coffees on the roof of the Impala to open the door then slid in. I handed Uncle D his coffee and McMuffins as he started to drive. We ate in silence as ACDC (Uncle D must have changed the cassette) came through the speakers.

"What are you gonna do when you see Jo?" I asked after I'd finished my last hash brown.

Uncle Dean looked at me oddly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, since you guys had that fight last night," I replied. "Won't it be awkward?"

He just shook his head and took a sip of coffee. After a few minutes of silence, he started to talk. "Relationships are hard, Abby. No matter how old you are. They take work and…well, they're just hard."

"That's why one-night stands are more you thing," I said. I knew that I'd touched down onto sticky territory but I didn't care. I was expecting him to snap at me but he just sighed.

"It's complicated," Uncle D said. Of course. That was always my family's excuse for everything. Though I had to admit it was true…most of the time.

"But you still love Jo after all these years. That's complicated."

"Yes it is, Abby. Like I said, relationships are hard and I'm not a love guru."

That made me smile. Then my cell rang. I picked it up and read the screen: Nana + Pop. They were Mom's parents. They lived in Virginia until Mom's brother was killed then they moved to Georgia. I flipped open my phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Abby, dear. It's Nana."

"Hi Nana! How are you and Pop?"

"Pop's over at the races and I'm home cooking. How are you, dear?"

"Oh, I'm just taking a trip to Wisconsin with Uncle Dean," I told her, twirling a piece of hair around my index finger.

"Wisconsin? That must be nice. Do you know you were born there?"

"Yeah, I know. I actually figured it out yesterday, but I know none the less."

"That's good, Abby. How's your Mom and Dad?"

"They're annoying parents who never believe me but other that, they're okay."

"It can't be that bad, dear."

"Oh, it is. I fed Duckie a beer and they didn't believe that I didn't drink it until Duckie threw up on the floor and Uncle D told them to trust me."

Silence for a little longer than usual. "You fed your dog a _beer_, Abby?"

"Yes."

"That could have killed her."

"No. Now if I'd given her a whole case, then maybe yes."

"Where do you get these ideas, Abby?"

"Oh, just around," I said in an airy voice.

"Are you sure you don't get them from your Uncle Dean?"

"I won't deny it."

"So are you saying he does or doesn't give you bad ideas?"

"I'm not saying anything about anything." If I had told her that Uncle D has an 'influence' on me, then she'd hate him even more. Nana and Pop really don't care for Dad and his family. I rarely see them and they never come out to visit us. They'd only met Dad's family (Gramps, Uncle D and Bobby) at the wedding. But I'll get to that later.

"Alright dear. Well, I've got to get back to my cooking but say hello to your Mom for me."

"Sure bye," I said quickly, hanging up before she could say 'I love you'. Uncle Dean looked over at me as I tapped my fingernails on the window.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Worse. I just don't know why she hates Dad and you and Gramps and Bobby so much."

He raised an eyebrow. "Compared to their highly sofisticatedness, I'm not surprised."

I smiled. It was true. Nana and Pop didn't know about hunting nor Mom and my ability to heal fast nor Dad's visions. Pop taught at the University and Nana stayed at home all day and cooked and sewed and knitted.

Now that I'm thinking of it, one of my favorite things to do when I'm bored is to look through my parents' wedding picture. I was seven moths old when they got married. They were marred in a small church with just the priest and Nana, Pop, Gramps, Uncle D, and Bobby in one of the pews. I was passed around during the whole thing. Everyone took the pictures so there's a good variety to them. Dad wore a nice tux and Mom even bought a wedding dress. It wasn't fancy, seeing as we aren't the richest family in the world. But Bobby, Uncle D and Gramps all tried to look nice in their suits, though in almost all the picture, Nana looked at them with a disgusted look. Mom still had her pink and blue hair when she and Dad got married. I always laugh at the odd expressions on the priests face whenever he looked at Mom's hair. Sometimes I wish I could remember the wedding but looking through the pictures is good enough.

A little while after I talked to Nana, I fell asleep. I had a dream about alien cows invading Earth. Don't ask where that came from, because I haven't a clue. I slept for like an hour and a half then was jerked awake. Quite literately too. We were driving on a dirt road and it was bumpy. Uncle Dean stopped the car and after the dust settled down, I saw we were parked in front of an old wooden building with 'The Roadhouse' written in lights (thought they weren't on as it was still morning). I looked over at Uncle D, who took the keys out the ignition, took a deep breath, let it out then stepped out of the car. _Time to meet Jo_, I thought, getting out and closing the car door.

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. I decided to put some history in it so you can understand Abby's whole family arrangement a little better. _


	6. Romance Novel

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Six:****Romance Novel**

Uncle D and I walked up the rickety front steps and he held open the door for me. What a gentleman! So we walked into the Roadhouse. A dozen small round tables were pushed up against the walls with their chairs set on top of them. Straight ahead, up two stairs and there was an old pool table. Then was the bar. A pretty blonde lady was sitting down next to a guy with a mullet. Yes a mullet. I _so_ wanted to tell him that those went out of style last century. They both looked up when we walked in. Blondie, must be Jo, was actually rather beautiful so Uncle Dean did have more than one good reason to love her.

"Dean!" she said happily, getting up. Mullet-dude got up too. They walked over to us. I saw that it was awkward between Uncle D and Jo so I pushed in front of him and stuck out my hand.

"You must be, Jo. I'm Abby," I said…gulp…I sounded _so_ professional. What was up with me?

"Abby! Oh my gosh! You've grown up so nicely," Jo exclaimed, ignoring my hand and pulling me into a hug. And you guessed it. I'm taller than her. "You look so much like your Mom and Dad!"

I gave her a big old smile. Then she let me out of her death-grip-hug and I saw Uncle Dean shaking hands with Mullet-dude. Then M-dude turned to me.

"Well, I'll be damned. Is this what happened to that baby Emily brought home!" he asked. God, he knew me too?! "Asher's the name," he said, holding out a hand. I shook it of course, while I tried to wrack my brain to see if anyone had ever mentioned Asher. Nope. Everyone had left Mullet-head out. Oh well.

"Abby, why don't you go play some pool," Uncle D said, fishing in his pockets for some change.

"You can play Asher," Jo said, walking over to the register behind the bar and grabbing two quarters. "Here you go, sweetie," she said, giving me the quarters.

For once, I didn't complain. I knew Uncle D and Jo wanted some time alone. They sat down next to each other at the bar as Asher went on about how good of a pool player he was. I kinda heard him but was busy trying to listen to Uncle Dean and Jo.

"You look good, Dean," Jo was saying.

"Yeah, you too," Uncle D said. "Look, I'm really sorry about Ellen."

"Thanks. The doctors said that she died when she was sleeping but they've no idea why."

I was only half paying attention to the pool game but I wasn't doing half bad.

"So it wasn't anything supernatural?" Uncle D asked.

"Not as far as I could tell. We had the funeral two days ago."

"Then why'd you want me to come? If not for the funeral, then what?"

"I knew you hate formal events. I didn't want you to deal with that."

"Then come back with us. Come back and we could––"

"I can't, Dean. I have the bar to think of. It was the only thing Mom left me with."

"If you didn't want me to help you or come back with me, why did you ask me to come?"

"I…I missed you. I just wanted to see you again."

Holy crap! I wear that scene of Uncle D taking Jo's hand after she said that was the cutest, most romantic thing ever! I was so busy watching them from under my eyelashes that I didn't even hear Asher win. He did though, and Uncle D and Jo walked up to us. I leaned back on the arcade video stuffed in a corner of the raised floor.

"I was distracted. I want a rematch," I told Asher.

Uncle D laughed. "How about me and Jo against you and Asher?"

It was a challenge and I never give up a challenge. "Alright, but first," I turned to Jo," do you have a bathroom?"

"Sure thing, Abby," she said. "Just down that hall."

I gave her a smile then rushed off to the bathroom. It was a nice bathroom actually, all blue and white. I leaned up against the sink and took out my cell. I dialed my home number then put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Dad! It's me."

"How's my girl." That was his line. He always said it.

"I'm good. We're in Wisconsin."

"Good. How're things?"

"Oh my god, Dad! Uncle Dean and Jo were talking and he asked her why she'd asked him to come and she said just because she missed him! I swear that it was the cutest, most romantic thing every! It was like the lines out of a romance novel!"

Dad laughed. "That sappy, huh?"

"Yeah. But they so totally still love each other."

"Of course."

"But I've got to go, because I was using the bathroom as an excuse to call. Say hi to everyone for me!"

"Alright. I will. Bye Abby."

"Bye!"

With that, I hung up and raced into the bar to kick some serious ass at pool.

_A/N: another chapter for you all! I hope you like it! I'm not sure if I wrote Asher that well since he was only in a few episodes but whatever. I did my best! Thanks for ready and _please_ review!_


	7. Memories, Denny’s and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Seven: Memories, Denny's and Good-byes**

So here all four of us sit in Uncle D's Impala: him and Jo in front with me and Asher in back. Speaking of Mullet-head, he and I whooped Uncle D and Jo's asses in pool. We played for games with me and Ash winning 3, and Uncle D and Jo only winning one. It was fun actually. I could tell that Uncle Dean had a good time with Jo and Asher and of course, me, his favorite niece. But I have to be his favorite because I'm his only niece.

But anyway, the three adults were talking about old times as Uncle Dean drove us to a restaurant for lunch. I was content to just stick myself in a corner and listen.

"Dean, remember how we met?" Jo asked.

He smiled. "How could I forget? A gun to the back and punch to the face."

I laughed out loud from my seat. "You let a girl beat you up, Uncle D?"

He glared at me from the rearview mirror. "Well, I wasn't about to hit her. I don't hit girls."

"Mmmhmmm," I said, nodding. "So when you smashed my face in during one of my boxing lessons, that wasn't considered hitting a girl?"

"You know I felt bad about that Abby. You moved at the wrong time and just got in the way," he said.

"Right," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "So Jo, you drove my mom to the hospital when I was born, right?"

"Sure thing. Your mom stayed at the Roadhouse with me and Ash and my mom," she faltered a bit when she said 'my mom', "while your Dad and Dean went to kill the demon. They came back with John just before you were born."

"Bet it was a shock to see Gramps again, huh?" I asked as we pulled into a Denny's.

She gave me a smile as Uncle D parked. "It sure was. We had thought he had died."

"Yup," I said as we all got out of the car. "He was but then he became alive again. I've heard that story _many_ times."

"Mmm," Asher spoke up. "None of us have been able to figure that one out, that's for sure." He held open the front door and me and Jo went in first, followed by Uncle D and Asher. The place wasn't too busy and we got a booth next to a window. Asher slipped into one side and I quickly sat next to him, leaving my Uncle and Jo to the other seat. Uncle D got in first, so Jo and I were opposite each other. A cute 20-something-year-old guy got our drink order. Everyone ordered soda but me. I was planning on getting breakfast food so I got chocolate milk. Cheezy, I know, but who cares? The adults kept talking about old times, we gave our food order, and more memory talking. When we finally got our food, Jo started talking to me.

"So Abby, what do you do back home?" she asked.

"Well, I got to school, hang out with friends, keep up with my knife collection, drugs," I said.

Uncle D choked on his burger when I said 'drugs'. I gave him a sweet smile.

"Okay. Everything I said was true except the drugs part, " I assure her (and probably Uncle Dean too).

"Oh, so you like knives?" Jo asked.

"Yuppers! I've got an awesome collection, though I don't get to use them much on hunts. Usually we have to use guns, which sucks but it's cool."

She nodded. "So you like hunting?"

"You bet! It's the best. I'd die without hunting."

After that, the adults went back to memories which left my mind to wander. I thought about my parents and Gramps and even Bobby. I thought about school, which was starting next week. But cutting to the story, we all finished eating then headed back to the Roadhouse when Uncle D said we should get going. Jo seemed awfully sad and I gave her and Asher both a hug before I went to sit in the Impala. Uncle D and Jo stood in front of the door awkwardly before Jo gave her a kiss then went back inside. Uncle D got in the drivers' seat and cranked the music before taking off.

_A/N: end of chapter seven! Sammy'll be in the 'flesh' in the next chapter so look forward to that!_


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Eight: Home Sweet Home**

"Oh, Dean! I can't live without you! But I can't go with you because of the tavern!" I teased in my best William Shakespeare play-esque voice. You know, all romantic and sappy. "Leave with me. Leave the tavern, Jo."

Uncle D shook his head. I'd been teasing him for the past half hour.

"Would you stop?" he finally said.

"Why? It's fun!" I whined.

He glanced over at me. "Okay, how's this? Could you _please_ shut the _hell_ up?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, but silently grabbed my iPod out of my bag. I put in my headphones and turned it onto a song by Atreyu.

I think I must have fallen asleep because sometime like, Uncle D shook me awake. It was starting to get dark and I took out my headphones before mumbling, "How long've I been sleeping?"

"Nine hours strait," he said with a grin, getting out of the car.

Nine hours? Whoa, I must have been sleeping pretty good then. I got out of and _whoosh_! Nine hours in the car really made me need to pee. I high tailed it inside the gas station store and almost ran into the bathroom, getting a weird look from the guy at the counter. I sat on the toilet for no less than two minutes peeing. I was _so_ going to kill Uncle Dean!

Once I got back outside, he was pumping gas into the Impala.

"Never _ever_ let me sleep that long again!" I yelled at him.

He rolled his eyes at me. I swear, my Uncle is more immature than me sometimes. "And why's that?"

"Because I was in there peeing for two minutes strait!"

He laughed. Yup, he was amused while I really wanted to poke him with a stick. But then he made it up to me. He walked over with the Impala's keys in his hand.

"You drive," he said simply.

My jaw dropped. I looked from the keys to Uncle D, sure it was a joke.

"It's another six hours and I'm tired. You drive," he tried again.

Then I knew that he wasn't joking. I took the keys out of his hand and threw my arms around his neck.

"You are the best friggen Uncle ever!" I told him.

"Yeah, I know," he said smugly.

I let him finish filling up the tank while I went inside to get some snacks and a drink for the road. Then I was outside, sitting behind the Impala's steering wheel.

"Don't wreck my baby," was all that Uncle D said before he closed his eyes. I'm not sure when exactly he fell asleep, but I really didn't care. I was driving the _Impala_! It was a dream come true.

I'll skip the boring part of the trip with only Black Sabbath, Metallica, and Tom Petty to keep me company. I finally pulled up in front of my house at four in the morning. I woke up Uncle Dean, grabbed my bag from the backseat and ran up the house. I hear Duckie barking and my hands shook with excitement as I unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" I yelled loud enough to wake an army. I gave Duckie a bit hug and turned on the living room light to find Gramps crashed on the couch and Bobby wrapped in a sleeping bag on the floor. When did Bobby get here? My parents came down as Uncle Dean came in with his bag, looking like the walking dead. We had this big reunion of sorts and I learned that Bobby had come earlier today (yesterday? Since it's four in the morning…) to wish me a good school year. Aw! What a guy! He was like my dad, uncle and Gramps all wrapped up in one. I really like him even though I only saw him a few times a year. As I looked around the living room at all my half-asleep family members, I could help but feel extremely at home. Even as much as I liked traveling, nothing was like coming home.

_A/N: hello! Another chapter here. Sorry it's short! Next chapter: Abby goes to school:D  
_


	9. ABC's

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Nine: ABC's**

My godforsaken alarm went off at 5:30 in the morning, beeping like crazy. I couldn't have my alarm be music, because it just put me to sleep. So I rolled out of bed and into the bathroom, where I splashed ice cold water on my face to wake up. It was the only way I could really wake myself up in the morning. After that, I walked back into my bedroom, pulled my hair back in a ponytail before doing my normal weekday routine. 30 pushups and 20 stomach crunches were all I could get in. Why do I do this, you ask? Well, I've got to keep up my awesome figure. I've got an awesome stomach (if I may say so myself), flat and toned nicely, and my arms are just perfect; between smaller than average and complete steroid freak. Anyway, I took a shower afterwards. A cold shower mind you, because I still wasn't awake. Then I got dressed in a jean miniskirt, an army print tank top, and my knee high boots. I left my hair down because I was too tired to deal with it and stuffed my books in my messenger bag before hopping down the stairs.

Everyone was in the kitchen, sipping coffee. There was a cheerful moment when everyone said a good morning and then my outfit registered with my Dad. He's always _way_ to concerned with how I dress and hence the reason I've never had a boyfriend in my life.

"Abby, what are you wearing?" Dad asked as I opened the fridge, looking for something to eat.

"They're called clothes, Dad," I replied.

"You can't wear that to school."

"Says who?"

"Me."

I looked at Mom with pleading eyes and, being the best mother she is, came to my rescue.

"Come on, Sam. Abby looks great," she said.

"A little too great, Emily," Dad said.

"That's right. She got the good looking Winchester genes," Uncle D said in my defense.

"And, Dad," I said, grabbing a Pop-Tart out of the cabinet above the sink, "I won't be able to dress like this much longer."

Dad nodded slowly. "I just don't want you to get off track this year and ruin your chance to go to Yale."

I rolled my eyes. He knew I would have no trouble getting into Yale. I was a strait-A student and this was my senior year anyway, so I was allowed to have some fun. And if you're wondering how I'm 16 and a senior, I'll tell you: my birthday is in December, so I'm the youngest in my class for four months out of each year.

"Well, now that this debate is over, I need someone to drive me to school," I said.

Gramps and Bobby had both been silent during this whole time, but now Bobby spoke up.

"And that's where I come in," he said, standing up and pulling out his car key.

I gave him a big smile before hugging everyone in the room (including Duckie) and following Bobby out to his truck. It was a '75 Ford, with blue primer and a white top over the truck bed. Not the best vehicle in the world, but it would get me to school.

"Since you didn't say anything during breakfast, what do you think of my outfit?" I asked him before taking a bite out of my Pop-Tart. "Honestly, Abby, I think there will be a dozen corpses under your house by the end of the week by how many guys your Dad and Dean killed."

I laughed, nearly choking on my Pop-Tart. "Are you kidding? I don't think they'd have a chance of killing anyone since Dad won't even let me have my best guy friend over for dinner. Nope. Bobby, you are looking at Abby Winchester, high school senior and boyfriend virgin."

Bobby peered at me from under the rim of his baseball hat before he started laughing. "Sam really that bad?"

I shook my head. "Nope. He's _worse_."

"Well, Abby, you are Sam's little girl and he just wants to protect you."

"Little, Bobby?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Newsflash, I'm an inch taller than you in flat feet."

He just shook his head and pulled up to the curb. A few kids were already at school, though not that many. I don't know why, I just have a thing with getting to school early.

"Thanks for the chat and ride, Bobby," I said, giving him a huge hug before hopping out.

"Have a good time and don't be too hard on your Dad," was all he said before I shut the car door and he drove away.

I fixed my bag on my shoulder before walking into the school courtyard. Yup, we've got a grassy courtyard at our school with benches and pine trees and everything. Sitting on one of the benches were my two best friends: Brandon and Christi. We had been friends since kindergarten and they were seniors too. Christi was five foot four inches with blond hair and blue eyes, though she was the farthest thing from a dumb blonde. She had High Honors and was even tutoring mentally disabled kids during the year. Brandon was a solid C+ student, even with all the tutoring both Christi and I have given him over the years. He was six feet tall with black hair and green eyes. So he's the tall one, then there's me (though with my boots on, I'm exactly six feet tall) and Christi has to be so freakin' tiny it makes me sick. But anyways, we call ourselves the ABC's because of our first name initials.

Anyway, I walked up quietly behind them and yelled, "What's up, bitches?!?!"

Christi yelped and spilled her latte on the ground. Brandon spun around fast, staring daggers at me.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, though for some reason he couldn't quite sound serious and he actually chuckled a little.

"Oh, you know me," I said airily, walking around the bench and squeezing in between them. "Miss Unexpected."

Christi shook her head. "Did your Uncle drop you off?"

"No. Bobby did," I told her.

"Why do you care?" Brandon asked, rolling his eyes.

Christi rolled her eyes. "Because he's hot, that's why."

My turn to roll my eyes. Every girl at school though Uncle D was the 'hottest thing on two legs' as one of the girls had written in lipstick on one of the bathroom stalls.

We joked around a bit more before more of the kids started to show up and then we went into our homeroom, though for some reason, my mind was on Uncle D and Jo the whole time.

_A/n: Hope you like this chapter! I loved writing it:D_ _It's funny, yes?_


	10. Darin

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Ten: Darin**

I sat in the exact center of homeroom. No one even tried to sit in the center desk anymore in any of my classes. Christi sat to my right and Brandon tried to be invisible in the desk shoved in the far left hand corner. We were all waiting for Mr. Lemmons, who was the coolest teacher here and always late. Two minutes after the bell, Mr. L came in with a guy I'd never seen before, and my jaw dropped. I tried to get Christi's attention but she was busy doodling something on her notebook. I looked up at the new guy. I swear to god that a younger Pete Wentz just walked into my school. The guy was wearing black jeans, Docs, and a black New Found Glory hoodie with the hood up. He had shaggy black hair that was combed over his eyes, and black eyeliner and nail polish. He was totally emo and my heart started to flip-flop at an amazing, unearthly speed.

"Everyone, this is Darin Bryant," Mr. L said, his hand on the guy's shoulder.

Then came the waves of whispering and Mr. L gave Darin a push toward the desks. And the only desk open was the one to my left. He flashed me a small smile before sitting down. A minute later, he pushed me a note. I grabbed it and read:

**Hey. I'm Darin.**

I smiled and wrote back:

_Abby. Welcome to my lame-o-school._

**It can't be that bad if you go to school here.**

I blushed when I read this. Was he hinted that I could be crush material?

_Yeah. I'm one of the cool ones here. :)_

**Bet you are.**

_Where are you from?_

**New York City**

_NYC!!! Why the hell are you here in Dullsville?_

**My parents wanted a change.**

_Oh. Well I've lived here my whole life and it hasn't changed one bit._

**Sometimes staying the same is a good thing.**

We couldn't write anymore because Mr. L spotted us. So we just sat quietly for five more minutes before the bell rang and I ran to my locker. I wanted to tell Christi about my hot emo guy, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey," Darn's voice said behind me.

I turned around and clamped my mouth shut so I wouldn't start drooling. "Hey," I said back, grabbing my history book out before closing my locker. He leaned up against the locker next to mine.

"So Abby, you a senior?" he asked in his ultra sexy voice.

I nodded. "Yeah. What about you?"

"Yeah me too," he said, looking me up and down.

Oh my god! He wasn't even hiding the fact that he was totally checking me out and I was suddenly glad Dad hadn't talked me out of wearing my miniskirt. "Cool. But I've got to run to history. What class do you have?"

"Trig," he told me halfheartedly.

"Aw, poor you. Good luck and I guess I'll see you at lunch," I said, before heading off to boring history.

_A/N: I know this is short and I'm sorry to say that the next one is wicked short as well. But if you're wondering about hunts and things exciting in Abby's life, just hold tight! In the next five or so chapters, something supernatural like will happen! _


	11. Two Weeks Of Hotness

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Eleven: Two Weeks Of Hotness**

So Darin sat with me, Christi and Brandon at lunch where I told him about the ABC's.

"And if you're cool enough, you can be our D!" I told him, sounding really lame.

"Sweet! Then we just need to fine twenty-two more friends and we can finish the alphabet," Darin said, making all of us laugh.

That night, I walked home from school, which I rarely do. Bobby and Gramps were just leaving for another hunt so I said a sad goodbye to them before floating inside on a cloud. Or at least that what it felt like to me. Dad asked how school was and I told him we got a new, even more boring history teacher. Mom asked how school was and I said that a new boy started and we were friends. Uncle D asked how school was and I told him that I was in love with the new guy. Of course, they all asked at different times so Dad didn't have to hear about his daughter's love for the new emo guy at school.

Two wonderful school day later, Uncle D left for a hunt, which made me and every girl at school sad. But Darin always found ways to cheer me up so it wasn't that bad. Darin had lunch with the ABC's every day and we always passed notes during homeroom.

One lunch period, exactly two weeks after the first day, the ABC's and Darin found ourselves sitting around our little table in the cafeteria.

"So, Abby," Darin said in his too-sexy-for-this-Earth voice. "Think you're ever going to invite me over for dinner?"

My heart did gymnastics while my stomach filled with butterflies. "I don't think so," I said in a rather sad voice.

"Why not?"

"Because my Dad would shoot you," I told him truthfully.

He laughed. "You serious?"

I nodded solemnly. God, why did my dad have to be so overprotective?

"She's not lying, man," Brandon told Darin. "We've been friends since fifth grade and I've never even stepped foot on Abby's lawn."

"He's joking, right?" Darin asked me.

I shook my head again. And again, someone else answered for me.

"So _not _joking. Whenever Abby has a birthday party, only girls are invited into her house," Christi said.

Darin stared at me in disbelief. And finally my vocal cords started to work again.

"They aren't lying," I said. "My Dad's _way_ too overprotective over me."

"I can see that," Darin said in what I swear was a hurt voice.

Thanks Dad for turning away a super hot guy who actually likes me!

_A/N: Okay, sooo sorry for a short chapter! I hope the next one is a little longer!_


	12. Poppin' The Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Twelve: Poppin' The Question**

I was pretty certain that after he learned I wasn't allowed to have boys over, Darin wasn't going to want to speak with me anymore. As much as this thought had been going through my mind ever since yesterday afternoon, I couldn't stop my insides from doing gymnastics when he walked into homeroom just before Mr. L. For some reason he looked even sexier than usual, and I stared at my desk as he sat at his desk next to me. A minute later, Darin put a note on my desk. I sighed dramatically; pretty sure it was an end-of-friendship note.

**Are you okay?**

With a sigh of relief, I scribbled down:

_I'm lame. You?_

**Why are you lame?**

_Because of my dad._

**Just because he won't let you have guys over?**

_Yeah._

**Well, I don't think you're lame at all. I respect your dad actually.**

I started down at those two sentences, not sure what to make of them. I looked over at him and smiled before Mr. L finally agreed to school policy and say,

"Miss. Winchester, Mr. Bryant. No passing notes in class, please."

I swear that nothing could have gotten me down just then. Darin was still friends with me!

Since we don't have any classes together, I saw Darin when he plopped down beside me in the cafeteria with his usual lunch: nothing.

"Dude, don't you ever eat?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not a lunch person," Darin informed us.

No matter if Darin didn't eat anything, or pigged out on junk food for breakfast and dinner, he still looked damn good. I know this how? Well, Christ and I had snuck a look into the boys' locker room a few days ago and I saw him in _just_ a towel. If Dad knew, he'd chop my head off.

"Yeah, me neither," Christ said. Or should I say, lied. On her tray were two chocolate malts, an exploding pre-made sandwich, and two bags of Doritos. And by the time lunch was over, she'd of downed all of it and she _still_ doesn't gain weight.

"Hey Abs, you going to the Bash?" Brandon asked.

I blinked in surprise (what I was surprised about, I have no clue) before answering. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"What's the Bash?" Darin asked, and I felt bad that he had no idea what we were talking about.

"It's actually called the Bonfire Bash," Christi said.

"Yeah. We have it every October first behind the school," I continued.

He looked confused. "Okay. That still doesn't tell me what it is."

"Dude, It's a big party," Brandon told Darin.

"Yeah, we make a huge bonfire and set off fireworks and drink. It's fun," Christ elaborated.

"Except I don't drink, but it's still fun," I said.

He nodded thoughtfully. I don't think there's anything hotter than a smart emo guy! "Sounds cool."

"It is! But only a few students are allowed to come. It's like…a VIP party," Christi replied.

"Oh," he said sadly.

Now, the Bash is exclusive and only me, Christi, Brandon, Nicole Brown, Josh Ritcher, David Lee, Amy Gore and Erin Sinns (I'd hate to have his last name…Winchester's so much better!) can attend. But I don't remember anything saying we couldn't invite someone. So I popped the question.

"Do you want to go with me Darin?"

He turned to me a little confused before he got what I was asking him. "Uh…sure."

And I know that I haven't had a day this great in a long while and I am _so_ enjoying it!

_A/N: So another chapter…not much going on I know but some supernatural stuff in the next chapter:D_


	13. The Bonfire Bash

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Bonfire Bash**

Two days before the Bash, Mom and Dad left to go on a hunt. They do that sometimes; go on special hunts together. Anyway, I helped them pack up the Toyota, going through everything one more time to see if they'd forgotten anything.

"Dean should be coming home later tonight," Dad said, shutting the tailgate.

"Oooh goody! We get to trash the house," I said with a big smile.

"And if you do, you'll have to clean it up," Mom told me, totally spoiling my mood.

"Okay, I won't throw a party," I said, stuffing my hands in my jeans pockets.

"You better not," Dad said with a smile.

"Yeah okay," I replied.

"We should be back in a few days. The hunt's only five hours away," Mom said.

I nodded. "Okay. Be careful, because I want to have two whole parents for the rest of my life, okay?"

"We'll be fine, Abby," Dad said, enveloping me in one of his genuine dad hugs. I kissed him on the cheek, hugged Mom and then watched them drive away.

It was Wednesday, so after my parents drove away, I rushed inside to put food down for Duckie then headed off to school. I had to walk and I'd just make it to homeroom before the bell. I ran half the way, glad that I'd worn jean, my blue Tootsie-Roll t-shirt, and comfy sneakers. I got to the courtyard a little before I had to get to homeroom and started searching around for Christi, Brandon and Darin, even though Darin's late most of the time. And for once, I found all of them hanging out by my locker inside the school.

"Hey guys," I said, trying to slow my heart from the run.

"What took you so long?" Christi asked, linking arms with me.

"My parents left town for a few days and my Uncle's not getting back until tonight so I had to walk," I told them all in one breath. Christi went hysterical about Uncle D coming back and my cell rang. I saw it was Uncle Dean and I shushed Christi before answering.

"Abby's boyfriend virgin hotline," I answered, getting a few odd looks from some kids walking by. Christ and Brandon started to laugh and Darin wasn't too sure what to do.

"What'd you say?" Uncle D asked over the phone.

"Come on, you heard what I said."

"Yeah I did, but…never mind. Did your parents leave?"

"Yuppers. They left and I had to run to school."

"Poor you," he said sarcastically. "I should be there sometime soon."

"Dad said you'd get home tonight."

"Yeah well I might be earlier."

"Whatever. How'd it go?"

"Eh…Alright. Got a few bruises but I got it done with."

"Cool." Just then the bell rang. "I have to go to class. Bye." I hung up before he could say anything else and rushed to homeroom.

At lunchtime, The ABC's and Darin were all in our usual places in the cafeteria. Darin stole a few of Christi's chips, which was the first thing I had ever seen him eat.

"So when does the Bash start?" he asked.

"Well, we usually get there at six to start the fire. I'm not sure what time you should come," I told him.

"I think he should come at seven-thirty," Nicole Brown said, stopping at our table.

I turned around to face her. According to me, she's the hottest girl at school. She's a total punk, with super short and spikey magenta hair, black clothes and a studded dog color.

"Hey Nicole," I said.

"I heard you invited New Guy to our Bash," she said, pushed Darin a little on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I did. Hope you don't mind." And I really meant what I said. She and I weren't best friends like the ABC's, but we were still friends and she's a blackbelt so I don't want to piss her off.

"Nah, it's okay. He cute anyways," she said before walking over to her table.

"Aww! Nicole thinks you're cute, Darin!" Christi said playfully.

He just nodded and glanced in my direction. Me? I was just glad that Nicole hadn't been pissed at me because then I might not be able to go to the Bash.

After school, I walked with Brandon and Christi to the school parking lot because Brandon was nice enough to give me a lift. When we got there, I saw Uncle Dean leaning up against the Impala's grill, flirting with our new English teacher, Miss. Fletcher. I could practically see the cute little pink and red hearts floating around Christi's head.

"Hey Uncle D!" I yelled. He and Miss. Fletcher parted ways and he turned to me. I ran towards him and threw my arms around him, _so_ glad that he was back.

"I didn't think you were coming back till late tonight," I said as Christi and Brandon stopped to stand behind me.

"I was but I was pretty sure I couldn't leave you home alone for long," he said with a smile.

I punched him lightly on the arm then turned to Christi and Brandon. "Uncle D, you remember Christi, right?"

He gave her a smile that almost made her melt. "Of course. How can I ever forget a cute blonde." That made Christi blush beet red.

Then I turned to Brandon. "I'm sure my Uncle will be nice enough to give me a ride home so I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" We said our goodbyes then I got into the Impala with Uncle Dean.

I'm going to skip the two boring school days of Thursday and Friday and just start off with me getting ready for the Bash. So I went straight home after school so I could eat something and get ready. Uncle D picked me up (per usual) and followed me into the kitchen when we got home. He sat down at the table and I got him a beer out of the fridge before looking for something to eat.

"You know, Abby," Uncle D started. "You're going to make a good wife someday."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh sure. And when will you and Dad let me get a boyfriend?"

He took a sip of beer. "I have no problem with you dating guys, Abby. Sammy's just…overprotective."

"Tell me about it," I said, starting to make a can of Spaghettio's. Did I ever tell you my Mom is obsessed with Spaghettio's? I stirred my food and turned to my uncle.

"Doing anything tonight?" he asked when he saw me looking at him.

"Yup! I'm gong to a party," I told him.

"Do you need a ride?"

I raised an eyebrow. "No, but shouldn't you be telling me _not_ to go?"

He shrugged. "Why? I'm not your dad."

"Good thing you're _not_ a dad," I told him.

"Did you ask Emily and Sam if you could go?" he asked, ignoring my last comment.

"Yeah I did. Mom said that as long as I bring along a knife, that I can go."

"And Sam?" Uncle D asked as I put my Spaghettio's in a bowl and sat next to him at the kitchen table.

"Mom persuaded him," I said.

He nodded and took a sip of beer. "Is that kid you told me about going to be there?"

"Darin? Yeah, I invited him. Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason."

I rolled my eyes and finished my Spaghettio's. Then I ran up to my room and took a shower. I searched around for a perfect outfit and finally found one: a black halter top, a denim knee-length skirt that had slits around the whole thing filled in by pieces of black and pink plaid, and strappy black shoes. Before I put on my skirt, I strapped on a sheath on my thigh and slid in a nine inch knife. After I was all dressed, I went into my bathroom to put on some makeup and do something to my hair. When I was done, I put on a black choker and matching bracelet. I would put in earrings, but whenever I get my ears pierced, the hole just close up and I really don't want to wear earring 24/7 365 for the rest of my life. Anyway, when I was completely finished I went back downstairs to find Uncle D watching Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith.

"How do I look?" I asked, walking between him and the TV.

He looked me over. "If I was your age, I'd date you."

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. "Okay that is so gross. You're my Uncle."

"Hey, I was just being honest," he said, looking around me at the TV.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the recliner. Brandon and Christi were supposed to pick me up at five forty-five, so I just sat back and watched Luke battle somebody with his lightsaber. After what seemed like ages, I heard a car horn and jumped out of my seat and rushed towards the door. I heard Uncle Dean yell, "Have fun" behind me as I ran outside and down the walkway to Brandon's car. He was driving and Christi was sitting shotgun. I slipped into the back and Brandon started driving.

"You look hot girl! Darin isn't going to be able to resist you," Christi told me.

"Of course he will. He's been able to this long," I said, leaning my elbows on the console and resting my head in my hands.

"Come on, Abs. The guy never takes his eyes off of you," Brandon replied.

I rolled my eyes, though I was truly hoping _something_ would happen tonight with me and Darin. When we got to the park right behind the school, a fire was already started. Brandon parked by the curb and we all got out. He grabbed some firecrackers out of the trunk and we headed out towards the clearing in the trees where everyone else was already adding more wood to the fire and drinking some beers. Nicole was dressed in her best punk attire, while her boyfriend, Eric Sinns, was dressed up in some punk gear of his own. Amy Gore was looking sexy in a leather skirt, top and boots. David lee had his eyes glued to her, and (like every year) they would end up getting together by the end of the night. Josh Ritcher usually went around solo, as one night stands are more of his thing. Does that sound like Uncle D or what?

"Hey, hey! The rest of the gang's here!" Josh yelled as we walked over.

"We still have to wait for New Guy," Nicole told him.

"His name's Darin," I said as I watched Christi and Brandon take out two beers from the two thirty packs sitting on the ground.

"Darin, whatever," Nicole said, waving her beer around aimlessly.

I was never much of a party animal, so I just plopped down on one of the logs around the growing fire. I liked the warmth of the fire and the fireworks, so that was the only real reason I ever came to the Bash. And this year, I was excited about Darin coming. While I was daydreaming about Darin, Amy came over and clumsily sat down next to me. She handed me an unopened beer can.

"Com on, Abby! Enjoy the night!" she said before collapsing in a heap of giggles. I took the can as David came over to help up his semi-girlfriend.

Dad was never much of a drinker, but Mom was more like Uncle D. Both sides of me battled over the beer in my hands until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Darin standing there in all his emo glory.

"Hey!" I said happily as he sat down next to me.

"Hey. I'm not early, right?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. You're right on time." Though I wasn't completely sure.

"Cool," he said nodding.

I smiled and looked down at my hands. "Want a beer?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, taking the can and opening it like an expert.

We were silent for a while. David and Amy were making out on the other side of the fire. Nicole and Eric were talking about god knows what. Christi and Brandon were setting out some fireworks and firecrackers.

"So this is the Bash, huh?" Darin asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Not really. You don't drink so why are you here?"

"I like the firecrackers and stuff," I told him honestly.

He nodded then finished off his beer. "You wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"I really like you, Abby. I know I've only known you a little while, but I _really_ like you."

I started at him, speechless. The fire sent shadows across his face that made him even sexier than usual. And he liked me! I mean, _really_ liked me!

"I like you too," I said. I know that's super cheesy but whatever, I was just caught up in the moment.

He gave me a smile then kissed me. It was the best kiss, partly because it was Darin and I actually really liked him. He broke off the kiss and stood up, holding a hand out to help me up. He pulled me towards the trees, away from the glow of the fire. It was kind of romantic to be in the woods with Darin and full moon overhead. He started kissing me again and I was enjoying it until he pushed me down to the ground and I knew something bad was going to happen. He kneeled down, gave me an evil grin and that's when I saw it: Two smallish holes in his upper gums.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed under my breath before kneeing him where the sun don't shine. The, without even thinking, I pulled my knife out of it's sheath and swung it as hard as I could at his neck. Blood spurted everywhere and his headless body slumped forward. I was in shock, but I knew I'd have to act fast. I dropped the knife, moved his head closer to the body and searched around his pockets for a lighter. I had seen him smoking a few times so I knew he had to have one. I finally found it and lit up every part of him I could, trying to diminish any of my fingerprints that might be on his clothes. Once his clothes were charred enough, I grabbed the knife and ran.

He was a vampire all this time, I was thinking. How could I have missed it? He never ate and always wore as much clothing as he could to cover his skin. And he was just about to probably rape me then drink all my blood.

I silently thanked Mom for telling me to take a weapon as my house came into view. I ran as fast as I could up the walkway and steps. I flung open the front door and slid down to the floor after I closed it. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I looked up when I heard footsteps and saw Uncle D standing in the hall. I dropped the bloody knife and rushed towards him. He tried to calm me down as I started crying uncontrollably. He led me into the living room and sat me down on the couch. I told him everything that happened and after a while I was calmed down and went upstairs to put on some pjs. Uncle D stood guard at my door as I was still pretty spooked, then we went back into the living room and started watching Star Wars: Return of the Jedi.

_A/N: HAPPY 2007!!!!!!!!! Okay so hope everyone's holidays were good and that this chapter is good! Yay, some supernatural stuff in this one, but were you expecting _this_ to happen? Tell me what you think:D_


	14. Abby Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Abby Day**

"Let me just check on her."

"No! You already have four times! She's fine."

"But–"

"No buts, Sam. What do you expect? Is she going to disappear or something?"

I woke up to my parents arguing voices outside my bedroom door. Bedroom? Huh…Uncle D must have brought me up last night. I was probably right to guess that he'd called my parents last night and that was why they were here and not still on their hunt. Instead of going right down the kitchen, I decided to call Brandon and see if he and Christi got home all right. I sat up and leaned back on my headboard as I dialed his cell number.

"Hello?"

My eyebrows shot together as I heard Christi's voice come through the receiver. "Uh Chris, why are you answering Brandon's phone?"

"Umm…" I could practically feel her blushing through the phone.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Uh, Brandon's car."

"What?! Did you sleep there? Did you sleep _with_ Brandon?"

"Abby, lets just say that I can't join your virgin hotline."

"Oh my god. But you two were drunk right?"

"Not really."

"No?"

"No."

"So you knew what was happening?"

"Uh yeah."

"And"

"Umm…oh my god! What time is it?"

"Like nine-ish."

"Ohmygod!Myparentsaregoingtokillme!Bye!" she said in one big sentence before hanging up.

I put my phone down and stared over at my computer. Christi and Brandon. It actually sounded right, once I though about it. Shaking my head, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Mom, Dad and Uncle D all sat around the kitchen table looking like a funeral service. Dad jumped up and pulled me into a death grip hug.

"Morning Dad," I managed to gasp before he let me go.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" he asked, looking me over as if he could tell if something was wrong.

"I'm hungry," I said, pushing passed him. But to be honest, I was still a little freaked about last night. I grabbed an apple and sat down.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Abby?" Dad asked again.

I looked across the table at him, feeling Mom's red head anger boiling up in my veins. "Not really. I mean, I just had to kill one of my friends last night," I said before walking out of the kitchen and up to my bedroom. I put in Evanescence's "Fallen" CD, which was really depressing and fit my mood. During "My Immortal", I heard a light knock on my door. Knowing it was Mom, I said, "Come in."

Mom came in and quietly shut the door behind her. I was sitting on my bed, my knees up under chin. She sat in my computer chair. "I know this is hard, Abby, but Sam's just trying to help."

"I know. This is just _really _hard for me. I mean, I really liked this guy Mom and he just happens to be a vampire."

"Well, I never said we hunters have luck in the love department. And vampires aren't a good thing for me either. Something like this can make you pretty scared. Believe me, I know."

I smiled. For some reason, Mom can always cheer me up. And I knew she wasn't lying. Before she met Dad, Mom had watched her boyfriend get torn apart by a bunch of vampires. I think us hunter women have a curse or something that makes vampires more of an enemy than most other supernatural crap.

"How about we go to the mall?" Mom suggested. "Just you and me. It'll get you out of the house."

I agreed and she left so I could get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and sneakers before dragging a brush through my hair. Then I went down to the kitchen, Mom was ready to go. I gave both Dad and Uncle D a kiss on the cheek before we walked outside. We stopped by the Toyota and Mom handed me the keys. With a big smile, I grabbed them and jumped into the drivers seat. Mom got in and then I headed towards the mall.

"You persuaded Dad to let me go to the party right?" I asked.

"Yes," Mom answered slowly.

"Then can't you talk him into letting me get a car? Uncle D said that an awesome Corvette got dropped off at the yard and he said that he's going to put it aside for me."

"I wish I could Abby, but Sam won't budge on that subject."

"Why not?"

"Because…I think he just doesn't want to let you grow up."

"I can't be his baby all the time, Mom. Besides, I'm going to Yale next year and that's in Connecticut."

"I know, but Sam just worries."

"And what could happen to me? I'm not exactly breakable."

"What could happen? Take last night for example," Mom pointed out.

"Okay. Maybe Dad should worry. But not so much, I mean I took care of the situation myself last night."

"And what about that, Abby? I know that really affected you."

"It did. But since Darin was a vampire, I've stopped telling myself I killed a friend. He was never a friend."

With that, I pulled into the mall parking lot, found a spot and Mom and me walked inside.

"I'm not sure if I ever told you this," Mom started, "but Sam almost died before you were born."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Mom. Dad's been through a million near-death experiences."

"True, but the time I'm talking about was after we just got together and before I found out I was going to have you."

"Really? I never knew that." Which was true.

"Well it is."

"So what happened?"

"Sam got taken by a shapeshifter. Dean wanted to wait to figure out a plan, so I knocked him out and went to save Sam. I did, after I killed the shifter, but he was cute up really bad and barely had a pulse. I was really afraid that he wasn't going to make it."

"Wow, I never knew that," I repeated.

"Now you do."

"And that story was supposed to make me feel better?"

She laughed. "I'm not sure, Abby. I just though you should know that."

"Yeah, I loved learning the fact that I almost grew up without a Dad."

We walked in and around all the stores before buying two cinnamon buns and sitting to eat them on one of those plastic benches in the middle of the…hall thingies, I guess.

"You know what I want to do?" I asked.

"Besides get your own car?" Mom teased.

"Yes, besides that."

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Get my nose pierced. It won't be like doing my ears because I won't have to worry about studs sticking into the neck, taking them and out and my holes closing up."

Mom finished off her bun and turned towards me. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Let's get it done. Marissa goes to a really good body piercer not to far from here." FYI, Marissa works with my mom.

"Are you serious?"

"Are you?"

With that, Mom drove to the piercer and I walked out ten minutes later with a blue gem stud in my nose. I drove home to face Dad who was pissed about my nose and Uncle D who asked how much it hurt. Ah, how I love my not-so-normal family.

_A/N: Another chapter. I'm not sure if this is a good follow up to the excitement in the last chapter but I think it's good for Abby to have some down time. Next chapter she goes back to school :D Reviews make me happy and write faster!_


	15. Whoa, Are You Serious?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Whoa, Are You Serious?**

After I woke up the next morning, I rushed into my bathroom to check on my nose. It had healed perfectly during the night, which was good for me except that I'd have to think of a lie to tell Christi and Brandon. Damn I really hate my healing 'powers' sometimes.

Anyways, after I made sure that I didn't look too much like a zombie, I headed downstairs. When I was halfway down them, I heard talking. Dad was complaining about my nose ring, Mom was saying how much she would love to take over Lisa's shifts and Uncle D was…lets just say some R rated stuff having to do with Jo. I walked into the kitchen to find my Mom reading "To Kill A Mockingbird" (for like the hundredth time), Dad drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, and Uncle D was downing a coffee of his own and stack of pancakes. The thing was…was that none of their mouths were moving but I could still hear their voices.

"What the hell?" I said aloud, causing everyone to look up at me (including Duckie because she'd been sleeping in front of the stove).

"Abby, what's wrong?" Dad asked.

I just stared at them. "Something's wrong. Dad, you're pissed because of my nose, Mom wants to work more, and Uncle D…wants Jo. I can hear all of you talking but you're not!"

This was a little too much to handle after Darin. I sunk down to the floor and held my head in my hands. A minute later I felt Mom's arm around my shoulders.

"I think its time you call Missouri," she told me. I looked at her quizzically. Missouri was a family friend who was a psychic and lived in Kansas. I had talked to her before over the phone, but why would I need to talk to her now?

"Abby, you know how you have my healing powers?" Mom continued. I nodded. "Okay, so since your dad has visions and can move stuff with his mind, we all kind of figured that you would come across some sort of a psychic ability."

I looked up at my dad and uncle who gave me their silent men nods. "Great. I'm already a freak and now I'm a psychic too?"

"You're not a freak, Abby," Mom said. "Here, why don't you call Missouri?"

With a sigh, I stood up and walked into the living room. I grabbed the phone off the wall before I dialed Missouri's number and plunked down on the couch.

"Hello Abby," Missouri's voice came over the line.

"Hi Missouri," I said. "My Mom told me I should call you."

"Uh-huh. And why'd that?"

"She thinks I have a psychic ability."

This peaked her interest. She asked me to describe what happened so I told her everything. Afterward, she was quiet and I thought she had hung up.

"Uh…Missouri?"

"Oh honey, you're a telepath," she answered.

"Whoa, are you serious?"

"Yes. Now let me try to help you control it, okay?"

Over the next three hours, I learned how to control my mind. Missouri said that I should be able to block learning people's thought if I wanted to, although, it would take me a while to block thoughts that have a major amount of emotions behind them. Mind you, Mom, Dad, and Uncle D still had no idea what sort of psychic I was. I had Uncle D come into the living room so I could practice on his thoughts. After another hour of practicing, I finally hung up. My parents came running into the room.

"I'm a telepath," I told them simply.

"Is that what Missouri said?" Dad asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, duh."

"Wait a second. We're you reading my thoughts?" Uncle D asked, looking up from the gun he was cleaning.

"Well I had to practice on somebody."

"You know you can't just look into people's minds right, Abby?" Mom asked.

"I know."

"And you should really only use your ability if its an emergency, okay?" Dad warned.

"Dad," I said standing up, "I'm not going to turn evil or anything."

With that, I went up to my room to take a _very_ long shower and try to comprehend what the hell is happening to my life.

_A/N: sooo sorry if this is a disappointment! I've been away for a long time and I promise I'll never be away this long again!!!! Oh and Abby is going to be hunting soon so hold onto your seats:D_


	16. Hottie and Doggie

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Hottie and Doggie**

"You sure you'll be okay?" Uncle D asked for the millionth time since we got in the car.

"Yes! And if it gets too much, I'll call you to pick me up," I assured him as he stopped the Impala in front of the school.

"You better. And keep your mind on check, okay?"

I nodded. "I will. I promise." With that, I got out of the car and situated my messenger bag on my shoulder as I got a wave of thoughts from all the students at school. I put up my blocking fields that Missouri taught me and walked into the courtyard. I scanned the grounds for Christi and Brandon and found them sitting on a bench. He had his arm around her waist and kept on putting a loose hair behind her ear as she read something from her poem notebook. I walked over and Brandon was the one who noticed me.

"Hey Abs," he said as I sat on the bench next to Christi.

"Hey guys. I'm guessing you didn't get caught," I said.

Christi shook her head. "I told my mom that it got late after the party and I slept over your house so she didn't seem to mind."

"Great! Now I'm your lie," I teased.

Just then, she noticed my nose ring. "Oh my god, Abby! What is that?!"

"Uh…a nose ring."

"I know, but…how did you get your parents to let you get one?"

"My mom brought me to get it pierced," I explained.

"You are so lucky! I've been wanting to get a belly button ring, but I'm afraid what my mom would say."

I shrugged. "Just ask. I'm sure she'll let you. I mean, you're almost eighteen."

She sighed. "Yeah…we'll see."

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Whispers of Darin filled the halls. It seems that someone had found his body and because he war burnt, they couldn't get any fingerprints. I was relieved, but his empty desk next to mine haunted me the first day back. I didn't need Uncle D to pick me up, which was a good thing for me. Over the next two days, Dad cooled off about my nose ring, Mom took over Lisa's shifts (since she had to go on maternity leave) at the pet shot, and Uncle D spent his time cleaning weapons, a sure sign that he was going on a hunt soon. Gramps said that his hunt went fine and that he would stay at Bobby's for a while.

On Thursday, Christi and I were standing on the curb by the parking lot, waiting for Brandon. Mom had given me a ride (shocker) and Christi had gotten a ride from Nicole (who said that my nose ring totally rocked). She was ranting about Brandon and I, being a good friend, listened. After a few minutes passed, I heard the thrum of a motor. It was extremely loud and my jaw dropped when I saw what and who drove up. It was an awesome Harley Fat Boy, painted black with flames. That surprised me, as none of the students here drive bikes. But the real reason my jaw dropped was who was riding the Harley. After parking, 'who' took off his helmet and I'm not lying when I saw that he was _so_ fine. With shaggy light brown hair and that leather jacket, combat boots and those amazing blue eyes, I thought I was dreaming. Then a depressing cloud came over my sunny thoughts: the guy was probably shorter than me. I didn't have any more time to dwell on my height as the hottie got off his bike and walked towards the sidewalk and namely me and Christi. He stepped onto the concrete a few yards to the left of us girls and another awesome factor about Hottie was revealed: he was taller than me! I guessed maybe 6'2", which was awesome for me. As he walked passed us, he gave me a small smile and said, "Hey."

As I melted into a pool of pink and red hearts, I forced myself to be cool. "Hey."

And then he was gone. Okay, that sound totally dramatic but to me, it was. After the whole Darin incident, I told myself that I would be super careful around guys and kind of steer away from them. I did just that (with the exception of Brandon) and here come Hottie with a gorgeous little smile and one word and I'm already melting. Something had to be done about that.

Anyway, Brandon finally came and we all headed to homeroom, my eyes on Darin's old desk. I swear it had eyes and stars right back at me. On with the story, Hottie came into the room and Mr. L put a hand on his shoulder just as he'd done with Darin. I got a chill up my spine, but forced myself to concentrate on Mr. L's words:

"Uh, class. This is Jason Hargrove. He moved here from L.A."

I raised an eyebrow. L.A.? So he was a city boy and what the hell was he going here? I closed my eyes and held my breath as Hottie (okay, Jason) moved to sit at the desk next to me. I slowly opened then and peeked at him out of the corner of my eyes. There he was, in all his hotness, leaning back on the chair with a smug look on his face. It took all my willpower not to burst into his mind to find out everything about him and as Mr. L started talking again, I tried to imagine the rest of the school year with Jason next to me. I wouldn't be able to do it without looking in his mind or throwing myself at him and hope he wouldn't mind making out with me. I was screwed.

That day at lunch, the ABC's were sitting at our table stuffing our faces with food. The whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about Jason. He was in almost every one of my classes and I couldn't help but melt every time I remembered that smile. Speaking of, Jason walked into the cafeteria along with the late stragglers and then went to sit by himself at an empty table.

"He's cute huh, Abby?" Christi asked.

"Jason? Um…yeah," I said, trying to sound casual. "He's okay."

"Come on girl! You are _so_ lying!"

I shook my head. "I think he's cute, okay?"

Brandon, pretty sick of our girly talk, grabbed his tray and stood up. "While you girls gossip over the dude, I'm going to talk to him."

Both of us watched him walk over to Jason and sit down. They seemed to hit it off, which I wasn't sure was a good or bad thing. Either way, over the next week I tried to avoid Jason at all costs and Brandon ate lunch with him. Then, Thursday, exactly one week since the guys had talked, Brandon brought Jason over to our table. Jason sat in Darin's old seat next to me.

"Hey girls," Brandon started. "This is Jason. Jason, this is Christi and Abby."

"I sit next to you in homeroom right? With Mr. L," Jason asked me.

"Yeah. I do." God I sounded stupid.

"Cool. Could I ask about my desk's previous owner?"

"Not a–" Christi started to say 'Not a good thing to talk about' but I cut her off.

"It was another new guy, Darin Bryant. I knew him, but he died," I told him bluntly.

He looked around the table then shrugged. "I hope he won't haunt my ass."

Hmm. I wasn't sure what to say about his comment, but I didn't really care all that much. The next day, I ignored him all day as best I could and when I got home from school on Friday, Nicole's party was on my mind. Yes, it seems that October is the month for parties. The Bash was always on the first, Nicole's annual party was always on the second weekend, there was always a party after homecoming, and then Halloween of course. Anyway, Mom was the only one home and she was in the kitchen. I walked into the room and stopped short. In my mom's hands was a tiny, fluffy yellow duck!

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you'd like a new pet, Abby. Marissa found him on the side of the road," she explained.

I took the little duck in my hands and looked at him. He was the cutest thing I had ever seen! "I'll name him Doggie," I said.

"Name who Doggie?" Dad asked coming into the kitchen. He looked form Mom to me to Doggie in my hands. "You know what? I don't even want to know."

"But Dad!" I called after him, running into the living room where Uncle D and Dad were. "Isn't he the cutest thing ever?"

"Is that a duck?" Uncle D asked.

I nodded and put Doggie into his hand.

"Hey little guy. You're cute," he told Doggie, patting his head with one finger. Knowing that three against one was hopeless, Dad agreed to let me keep Doggie. He then told me that he and Uncle D were going to check for a vampire nest this weekend. I said fine as long as they would be super careful.

I spent the next day on the phone with Christi, helped Mom go grocery shopping, and then got ready for the party. I slipped on my trusty knee high boots, a denim mini skirt and a cute kinda lacey black top. Since Dad and Uncle D were gone, Mom drove me to Nicole's. Actually, she dropped me off a black away because she's a cool mom. Nicole's house was over flooded with cars and people. As I walked into the doorway, I put up my mental shields just as a Nickelback song ended. Simple Plan's "Addicted" blared through the house and I hummed along with the lyrics as I hovered by the door.

_I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
But you left anyway  
I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway  
How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you_

For some reason I thought of Jason when I heard this, but I still don't know why. I mean, we've never been together or anything so why the hell would I think that? Maybe because of my overactive mind. Oh well.

I guessed that Christi and Brandon were making out (or more) upstairs so I looked for someone else I knew. Who I saw was Jason. Knowing that a party is the best place to socialize, I made my way over to him.

"Hey," I said once I was next to him.

He looked down at me. "Hey."

"Okay, to say this bluntly, I'm sorry if I've seemed like a bitch lately."

"I was kinda thinking it has to do with that Darin Dude and guys in general. Am I right?"

I blushed. "Actually yeah."

"Then I made a good guess."

"Yeah. You did."

"So I hear you're the youngest senior at school."

"Yeah. I uh…turn seventeen in December and I skipped fifth grade."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Cool." After a few minutes he said, "You um…you look nice."

I nearly melted right then and there. "Thanks."

He gave me a smile. "You seem uncomfortable."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm guessing you just got here, but we could go to something else if you want."

The truth was that my head was pounding from being around so many people and I was worrying over Dad and Uncle D and if they were okay. "Um…could you take me home? I've had a rough week."

"Sure." With that, he grabbed my hand (butterflies like crazy) and we made our way through the crowd to outside. His Harley was parked on the lawn.

"Nice bike," I said as he found me a helmet.

"Thanks," he said, standing up with a plain black one.

"I don't know if you like cars or not, but my uncle's got a mind '67 Impala," I blabbed as I put on the helmet.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Sounds nice."

He got on the bike and I sat on back, which was hard in a mini skirt. The ride was nice and peaceful. We pulled up in front of my house and he turned off the motor. I got off the back and handed him the helmet.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

He shook his head. "No problem at all."

"I hope this wasn't out of your way or anything."

"Nope. It's on my way home."

"Cool. Um…so I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah. You'll talk to me now though, right?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded with a smile myself. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I will do that now."

"Cool," he said, staring up his bike. "'Night Abby," he yelled over the motor before taking off.

I stayed on the sidewalk and couldn't help myself: I pushed into his mind. I found that his parents were traveling around Europe, he planned on going to Yale just like me, and that he wasn't going to the homecoming dance next week. Well, neither was I. Anyway, I pushed further through his head and found a rush of thoughts: werewolves, rocksalt, Latin exorcisms, demons, spirits, vampires, guns of all sorts, shapeshifters, pentagrams and holy shit! Jason is a hunter!

_A/N: So…_midnight983 _gave me the idea of Abby having a duck and I used it here! I hope you like this chapter and that it's not a disappointing as the last one. Tell me what you think! Oh and just imagine Dean patting a little ducky:D sooo adorable! ;D_


	17. Three Types of Hunters

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Three Types of Hunters**

So it turns out that Darin had been a part of a group of young vampires, trying to make their own nest. There had only been two other and Dad and Uncle D wasted them right off the bat. I didn't tell anyone about Jason, because honsestly I was a little uneasy about it. I mean, how ironic is it that another hunter my age just all of a sudden shows up where I live? I mean, come on, that's just a little too coincidental.

Anyways, Sunday sucked because I couldn't talk to Jason. Even if I got his number, I knew I had to talk to him in person. So, I spent the day with my family (Dad, Mom, Uncle D, Duckie and Doggie) watching movies. Or, to be more specific, scary movies. Anything from _The Lost Boys_ to _The Omen_ to _Toothfairy_ to _Boogyman_ to _April Fool's Day_ to _Freddy Kruger_ and everything in between. I guess it wasn't such a bad thing to have a relaxing day.

So, getting to the exciting day-uh, Monday of course, I got up, did my workout routine, through on some random clothes and ran down the stairs. Everyone was there (including Duckie begging for food and Doggie swimming around his punch bowl pond). I had a bowl of cereal then had Uncle D drive me to school. I was pretty nervous about talking to Jason, but I knew I had to. I paced along the sidewalk next to the parking lot, making sure I knew exactly what I was going to say. Exatly four minutes and thirty-one second (what? Counting helps me relax) after I had gotten dropped off, Jason pulled up on his Harley. I couldn't help but notice how hot he was in his leather jacket, scuffed up boots and jeans...as he walked up to where I was on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Abby. Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Feeling better?"

"You said you had a headache as the party."

I kicked myself for not remembering. Not for real, mind you. "Oh, yeah. No, I'm fine."

"Good to hear."

We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before I decided to get to the point.

"Can we talk before classes start?" I asked.

He looked around the ground then back at me. "We're talking now."

I sighed. "In private," I said more specifically before grabbing his arm. Trying to ignore his very well toned arm under my hand, I pulled him into the alleyway between the actual school and the cafeteria. Don't ask me why there's an alley there, its so small that it wouldn't even work as an emergency exit. Anyway, we stopped far enough from the sidewalk so that no one would overhear our conversation. We stood facing each other and he crossed his arms, looking down at me with a clearly smug/amused expression.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," he said, and then I became away of the small three inche distence from his chest to mind. See, told you the alley was small.

"You are a hunter," I blurted out.

Now I knew he was amused. Yeah, his heart stopping grin kinda gave it away. "I know, but so are you."

Okay, that wasn't what I planned. I took a step back but found I couldn't go anywhere. "How do you know?"

He shrugged like it didn't matter. "I asked what your last name was. When I learned it was Winchester, I knew."

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"There's this hunter say. It goes 'There are three kinds of hunters. The ones who had done this their whole lives, the ones who were dragged in by a tragic experience and then there's the Winchesters."

I gawked at him. I had my own category in the hunter world? That was awesome!

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"How'd you find out I was a hunter?"

I swalled. Missouri had told me that I would know the people I could tell about my gift, and for some reason I had a feeling that I could tell Jason. Is this what Missouri was talking about? "I'm a telepath. I read your mind when you drove me home."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Cool."

I stared at him. "That's it? cool? I just told you I was a telepath and-"

"I'm an empath," he interupted.

Empath? Didn't that mean he could read people's emotions? God, I hope he hadn't read mind about him. I opened my mouth to talk but he beat me to it.

"Hot ironic it that?" he asked with a smile that danced through his eyes.

"Pretty ironic," I replied lamely.

He nodded, which sent a few strands of his hair into his eyes. He reached up a hand to push them behind his ear and his hand brushed my shoulder. I felt a shiver (but a good one) and really hoped Jason hadn't caught that fleeting moment of emotion from me.

"Right, we should get to class," I said, starting to walk toward the parking lot. He followed silently, but grabbed my arm just before I walked out of the alley.

"Christi and Brandon don't know anything, right?" he asked, once I turned to him.

"They don't know," I told him.

"Cool. So its like our own little secret."

_A/N: So yeah, I know its short but it's cool...right?_


	18. Going On A Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Going On A Hunt**

"So you and Jason seem pretty chummy lately," Christi said. But I had to admit that it was true. It was Thursday and Jason and I have been talking all the time. True, all we really talk about was hunting but hey, its what we have in common.

I shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"So? You like ignored him all last week and all of a sudden I never see you around without him."

"So?"

"What happened that made you change your mind?" she asked impatiently.

I shrugged. "He drove me home from Nicole's party."

"What?! How come you never told me!"

"It's not big deal."

"What were you wearing?"

"Uhh..."

"Oh my god! You wore a mini skirt didn't you?"

"Yeah, well I wasn't planning on catching a ride on a bike."

"It doesn't matter! How could you not have told me?"

I sighed. This was Christi, totally hyper whenever I met a guy. She's been like that all my life. And her's I guess too. I just don't see any reason to get so freaked out over it.

So anyway, Friday came. Jason and I were just relaxing a bit before we had to go home. We were sitting on one of those benches in the courtyard.

"So, homecoming dance is tomorrow," he said casually.

"Yeah, but you're not going," I told him.

"In my mind again?"

I shook my head. "I found out the same night that I learned you were a hunter."

"Ah," he said with a nod.

We sat in a somewhat comfortable silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "What are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

"Going on a hunt." Yup, every Halloween me and someone out of my family when on a hunt. And this year, Halloween was on a Tuesday so I had Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Tuesday to get the hunt done.

"Oh. That's cool."

"Yeah. Spirits get more out in the open around Halloween."

He glanced over at me. "Yeah I know."

I blushed. "Sorry, I just-"

"No big deal."

"I just assumed that you didn't know."

"I know. Just forget about it."

"Okay." I heard the Impala's motor and stood up. "I have to go."

He stood up too. "Okay. See you Wednsday."

I nodded and started to walk away.

"Hey Abby!"

I turned around.

"Just be careful, okay?"

I smiled. "I will. See you Wednsday!" With that I walked over to where the Impala was. I hopped in and Uncle D took off.

"Bad mood?" I asked.

He glanced over at me. "No."

"Right," I said with a nod. "Is it Jo?"

"Don't go poking around my mind, Abby."

"I didn't. It was just a guess. And it looks like its true."

He glared at me so I shut up. Good think the ride home was short because I hate silence. When we got home I rean inside almost before the car stopped. I had already packed all my stuff for the trip (except my homework) and all I needed to do was figure out who I was going with. My parents were in the kitchen when I walked in, both with big grins and I really didn't want to know why so I quickly shut off my mind.

"How was school?" Dad asked as I heard the front door slam shut, meaning that Uncle D was now inside.

"It was good," I told him, leaning down to pick up Doggie. He was growing fast and I knew I'd have to get his wings clipped soon so he wouldn't fly away.

"You seem awfully happy so it must have gone well," Mom said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. So who's stuck with me on this hunt?"

"I have to stay and work," Mom started, "So you'll be going with Sam and Deany Boy."

Uncle D groaned at his nickname. I ignored him. "What about Gramps and Bobby?" I asked.

"On a hunt of their own," Dad told me.

I shrugged. "Okay. What are we hunting?"

"It looks like a Woman in White," Dad said.

"Oh this should be pleasant huh, Dad?" I asked with a grin before I put down Doggie and rushed upstairs to pack my homework.

_A/N: Yuppers, they on a hunt in the next chapter :D Hope everyone will be happy with me now._


	19. Driving and Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Driving and Phone Calls**

I closed the trunk after all the bags were in the Impala. Dad and Uncle D were leaning up against the side of the car.

"Can I drive?" I asked, walking over to them.

"What?!" my dad almost screamed.

"Ah, come on, Sammy!" Uncle D interviened. "She's an awesome driver."

"I don't know," Dad said tentitively.

"Come on please Dad!!!" I pulled on his arm like a little kid.

He looked from me to Uncle D, his thoughts of aprehension thrown at me like a huge brick wall.

"Fine," he said finally. "But I'll be right up front with you."

I rolled my eyes and held my hand out for the eyes. With almost a tear in his eye (I swear to god) Uncle D, placed the Impala's key in my palm. With an excited squeal, I kissed both of them on the cheek before running to the drivers' side and slipping in.

"Be careful," was the first thing Dad said when he got into the passengers' seat.

"I will," I assured him.

"God, this is humiliating," Uncle D said, crossing his arms and sulking in the back.

I laughed, and backed up. "Uh, Dad?"

"Yeah, Abby?"

"Can you get my CD player? It's on the floor I think."

"Sure." He grabbed it, and put the adapter. "What CD?"

"Uh...pick one."

He smiled. "I don't think I've ever heard that."

I gave him a big smile of mine own as he slipped in a Korn CD. Surprisingly, Dad was quite, pulling out maps to tell me the way, and after an hour of driving, Uncle D fell asleep. I got set on the right track and then Dad fell asleep. It was cool driving by myself (basically) and I kept changing the CD's so I wouldn't fall asleep.

I was halfway through Fall Out Boy's 'Infinity on High' when my cell phone rang. It was on the seat next to me, and the number on the screen was unfamiliar. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Um...Abby?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, it's Jason. I got your number from Brandon."

Jason? That was surprising. I glanced over at Dad, who was still snoozing then back at the road which was straight as a ruler. "Oh hey!"

"So you leave for the hunt yet?"

"Yup. A little while ago. and guess what?"

"Lemme guess...you went with your dad and uncle?"

"True...though not what I was going to say."

"Okay, I'm sorry. What were you going to say?"

"I'm driving!"

"Really?" He sounded truly happy for me.

"Yeah!"

"That's great! Your dad let you drive?"

"Yeah, me and my uncle pursuaded him," I told him with a great big grin.

"Nice. So how's his car?"

"Smooth as hell. Purrs like a kitten."

"Sweet."

"My uncle says that. That's where I got it from."

"I see. So you driving now?"

"Actually..."

"Abby, you shouldn't."

"I'm fine. Besides, you're keeping me awake."

"Ah. So your companions asleep?"

"Yuppers. I have Fall Out Boy to keep me company but I'm falling asleep."

"Gald I called then. Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

I couldn't help the blush creeping up on my cheeks and the huge grin that appeared on my face. "I'm glad you called too."

I guess I must have surprised him, or maybe scared him, because he didn't answer right away. "Yeah, so...what are you hunting?"

"Dad thinks it's a Woman in White. Which is kinda funny, actually."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Dad doesn't have a good history with Women in White."

"I see."

"Yeah. Hey, Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Europe."

"Europe?" I asked, really surprised.

"Yeah, hunting old haunted castles."

"Awesome! I've never done old haunted houses and stuff like that before."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"No?"

"Nah. You really don't get to kill much. You just have to be more like a detective and just figure out what the ghost needs or wants to go on."

"Wow. That's really cool." I heard a grunt behind me and I knew Uncle D was waking up. "Uh, Jason? I gotta go, but I'll save your number in my phone and call you later okay?"

"Oh okay. Yeah. Be safe."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Bye."

I hung up and set my phone on the seat just as Uncle D completely woke up and leaned on the back of the front seat. "How's it going?"

"Good. Dad has the map out. We should get there in another four hours or so," I told him.

He ruffled my hair. "That's my neice."

_A/N: Not much I know, but hunting the Woman in White in the next chapter!_


	20. Burn the Tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Twenty: Burn the Tree**

We eventually got to the town where the Woman in White was, and got a hotel room. Much to my annoyance, I had to sleep on the couch in the same room as Dad and Uncle D. I had wanted to get my own room but Dad shot down that idea. He had already done most of the research at home so we knew who the woman was and that she had lived in this little dinky town with her drunk husband. Blah, blah, blah. And she killed her kids when she found out he was cheating on her and then she went and killed herself. All we had to do is find the bones and burn them.

The next day, Dad and Uncle D came into the room after being outside, probably checking on the Impala or something like that.

"Abby, stay in the hotel room," Dad told me. I was sitting on one of the beds, just about to start up my computer.

"Okay," I said with a sigh. "Where are you going?"

"To try to find out where the bones are," Uncle D answered for him.

I shrugged. "Have fun."

They left the room, leaving me alone with my slow starting computer, cell phone and an old TV. I somehow found the romote in the mess of a room and turned on the TV. The only thing on was Oprah, and I suddenly felt like Uncle D as I turned up the volume and turned back to my computer. Somehow my WiFi worked and I checked my email. Just some spam and some newsletters from some band websites I'm a part of.

I poked around youtube for a few minutes before my eyes fell on my phone. With a sigh, I picked it up and typed in Christi's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

"Abby! Hey girl! How's your road trip going?"

"Good. It's fun."

"Okay...so what's up?"

"Jason called me," I blurted out.

"REALLY??? Oh my god! That's so cool! What did you talk about?"

"Just how my trip was going and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah. Like our parents and just some stuff I can't remember."

"Well, that's like really awesome Abby."

"Yeah I figured you'd be pissed at me if I didn't tell you first thing."

"When did he call?"

"Yesterday. But I was too tired by the time we got to the hotel otherwise I would have called you then.

"No, no it's cool. So what else is new?"

xxxxxxx

"So she was buried behind her house, which is off the road where she killed herself and now haunts," I confirmed. Dad and Uncle D had come back from town, after finding out the information that I just said.

Dad nodded. "Yeah, so now all we have to do is burn the bones."

"Come on, Sammy. You know that's never the whole answer," Uncle D protested.

Then, being smart me, I got an idea. "How did she kill herself again?"

"She got electricuted," Dad said. "I think she was sitting on the top of a tree durning a storm or something like that."

"Okay so we burn the bones and the tree!"

Uncle D raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because she might still be here because she's connected to the thing that 'killed' her...You know?" Blank faces. "Like that story you guys told me about that Hookman. How his hook had been melted into a cross and put on a necklace.

"Oh, okay, Abby. I get it now...Good idea," Dad said.

I smiled. "Well I do get my brains from you."

"Hey!" Uncle D called from his place on the other bed.

"Hey what?" I asked him.

"I'm smart," he said in a hurt, childlike voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I don't have any of your DNA in me unless you and Mom--"

"No!" he yelled, cutting me off. I laughed, and Dad just shook his head.

"On another subject," I started in a loud voice, "When are we going to do this?"

"Tonight will be best I think," Dad said.

"Why's that?"

"No real reason. I just figure that since we know everything we need to do, we should get it done now."

"Uh Dad?"

"Yeah."

"It's only Saturday. We were supposed to be gone the whole weekend and Monday and Tuesday."

"So..we just stay here a few days."

"See? This is what happens when Sammy does all the research," Uncle D grumbled.

xxxxxx

We rolled up in the Impala and Uncle D parked it right by the tree where Shelly Roy (yup I got her name from Dad) died. It was a cold still night and I couldn't help but get a chill as I got out of the car. I think it was more of the fact that it was almost Halloween more than the chilly air. I rubbed my hands together as I walked to the back of the car where Dad and Uncle D were.

"Here," Uncle D said, shoving a shotgun loaded with rock salt bullets into my hands. He took out some matches, salt and lighter fluid for himself and Dad got another shotgun. I could tell Dad was super worried about me because of one, his face was filled with a worried expression and two, his worriedness (is that even a word? I don't know but I'll use it anyway) was screaming in my head.

"Dad, I'll be okay," I tried to assure him.

He gave me a small smile. "I know, but I'm your Dad. I'm supposed to worry."

I smiled back just as he got thrown back by an invisble force. He landed by the tree on his back.

"Dad!" I yelled at the same time as Uncle D yelled "Sammy!". I whirled around to see Shelly's spirit behind me. I held up my shotgun as she walked in her odd patched way up to Uncle D.

"You've been unfaithful," she said in a spooky voice, getting closer to Uncle D. I didn't know what she was talking about, Uncle D never had a girlfriend to really be unfaithful to. Maybe she didn't see that and just saw that fact that he's done almost the entire woman population in the US.

"Yeah right bitch," he mangaged to say just before he too got thrown backwards, this time into the Impala. He dropped the supplies in his hands on the ground as he got thrown back and Shelly sauntered up to him. I could hear Dad coming too behind me, and without another thought I dropped my shotgun, grabbed the lighter fluid and matches off the ground and rushed over to the tree. I squirted the tree with the stuff and then let a few matches drop it. It went up fast and I turned around to see Uncle D staring at the spirit that was slowly going up in dusty black flames. She was screaming and they filled my head even after she was completely gone. Dad stood up next to me and pulled me into a hug as Uncle D walked over to us.

"Wonder why the bones didn't need to be burned," he said as Dad let me go.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. She's gone now and that's what counts.

"True."

"That was some good thinking though, Abby," Dad said as we slowly made our way back to the car.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Hey, don't get cocky now. Guys don't like that," Uncle D teased as he basically fell into the backseat. Dad had already slid in the front.

"Uh...guess I'm driving then, huh?" I said with a smile as I ran to the drivers side of the car and got in.

_A/N: So...yay! Abby's been on a hunt! Now we've seen her in action! D Did you like??? Review pretty please with sugar on top!!!!!!!!!!!_


	21. Kidnapped Princess

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Kidnapped Princess**

All three of us fell asleep as soon as we got to the hotel room. Of course, not before I bandaged up Dad and Uncle D. I told Dad that he'd have some major bruises on his back and sides in the morning and he didn't seem to pleased. Me, myself and I was fine, only a few scratches that had healed on the ride home. Well, home to the hotel room at least. And like I said, all of us fell asleep as soon as we crawled into our beds; Dad and Uncle D in the singles and me on the couch. And at that moment, I really could have cared less that I was stuck on the couch.

The next morning, I was the first up. Surprising even for me. Usually my dad is up before everyone at the house. Anyways, he was probably hurting pretty badly after last night. I glanced at the alarm between the beds and the red lights said '10:34'. With a sigh, I went into the bathroom to change into some jogging pants and a black t-shirt. I slipped on my boots and then went outside with my cell. I knew I had to call Mom so that she would know that all of us made it through this thing alive. Once outside, I sat on the Impala's trunk, leaning back on the windshield, letting the sun wash over me. After a few minutes of peace and quiet, I dialed Mom's cell phone.

After three rings she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom. It's me. Are you at work?"

"Yeah, I just got here. But how are you, sweetie? Did it go okay?"

"It went fine. Dad got beat up pretty bad but I patched him up good."

"How bad?"

"He'll have bruises all around his back and sides for quite a while."

I heard her take in a sharp breath. "He's okay though?"

"Yeah, and Uncle D's okay too. Thanks for asking," I said.

"Oh I'm sorry Abby! How's Dean?"

I laughed. "Fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises. He's had worse."

"Well, since he's died a few times, yes I do believe so."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Mmmmhmmm."

"And what about you, baby?"

"Just a few scrapes. They healed on the ride to the hotel."

"Oh...I see. Well I've gotta go open the doors but when are you coming back?"

"Monday. Dad said we could stay here just to relax for a bit."

"Alright. Well have fun and tell Sam to call me! I love you."

"I will. Love you too, Mom."

I hung up the phone and leaned my head back on the roof, just looking at the clear sky. I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Uncle D was shaking me awake.

"Abby! Abby, get off of my car," he said, shaking my shoulder.

I groaned. "I don't wanna."

"Okay then." A second later, I was slung over his shoulder like a kidnapped princess.

"Let me down!" I yelled, hitting his back. "Come on! I can walk!"

He ignored me and didn't put me down even after we got inside the hotel room. Dad looked up from where he was standing, going through his bag and laughed.

"Abby, what are you doing?" he asked.

I growled at him. "Me? It's Uncle D!"

Finally, he put me down. Trying to regain my composure, I pulled down my shirt and ran my hand through my hair.

"I called Mom," I said randomly, lying down on my back on one of the beds.

"And?" Dad asked.

"I told her we were going back tomorrow."

xxxxx

The rest of the day, we stayed at the hotel room, watched movies, ordered in pizza and just had some fun. Later on, we went to a bar. Yes, Dad let me go to a bar...I mean I did have my fake ID that said I was eighteen, so I could go in, I just couldn't drink. Which was no problem since I don't like beer in the first place. So while Uncle D chatted up the ladies and Dad talked to the old bartender, I hustled some pool with a group of three guys all about thirty or so. I didn't need to feel scared or anything because if they tried something, I'd beat the crap outta them and then Dad and Uncle D would be the follow-up. I did quite well actually and ended up getting one hundred and sixty-three bucks all for myself. Of course, I would save some of it for later on and spend the rest probably on some Christmas presents so I wouldn't forget. Anyways, after we were all wiped out, we piled into the Impala and went back to the hotel. We watched I Love Lucy reruns (much to Uncle D's annoyance, though he was kinda drunk and laughed a lot) until both the old people fell asleep and I crawled into my make-shift couch-bed.

The next morning, we packed up and drove home. Not to exciting. Uncle D had a little hangover and slept in the back the whole time while Dad and I took shifts driving. We didn't talk much, though I was texting Christi the whole time (except when I was driving) and when I was driving, he was on his computer. It was a nice and peaceful ride home and when we got there, I was so glad to see Duckie and Doggie and Mom. It had only been a few days but I still had missed them. Mom told me that she had Doggie's wings clipped so that now he could go out in the backyard and not fly away. I was thinking about calling Jason, but I didn't want to spoil the family time us Winchesters were having, so he'll just have to wait till Wednesday. Ha, make him suffer!

_A/N: Another chapter here we are!!!! Okay, more stuff actually going on in the next chapter I'm promising! Hope you like and please review!!_


	22. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Halloween**

I woke up early the next morning and helped out Mom with putting up all the Halloween decorations. We worked outside mostly so we wouldn't wake up Dad and Unlce D and Doggie was waddeling around the front yard while Duckie was being lazy and laying on the front porch.

"Hey Mom?" I started, as I took a hammer and pounded a stake in the ground with a scarecrow on it.

"Yeah, sweetie?" she answered, trying to figure out where we were going to put the blow-up couldron and witch.

"What do you think I should get Unlce D for Christmas?"

She looked over at me with this weird expression on her face and it took all I could not to peek into her mind. "Christmas? Abby, that's two months away!"

"I know," I said, giving the stake one more good pound before I dropped the hammer in the dry front grass. "I just...never mind."

"No you can tell me."

"Uh...I kinda had this idea..."

xxxxxxxx

Uncle D was in our basement pounding the living crap out of a boxing bag while Dad was dressed up as a Frankenstien and Mom was his bride and I was a black cat. Christi had invited me to her party but I didn't feel like going because I was having such a great time with my family and that's a rare occurance with being a Winchester. So I stood at the front door and handed out candy to all the little kids. It was cute seeing all the zombies, fairies, vampires, werewolves and pirates all scrounging around for candy and I kinda wished I could be that innocent. But I wasn't and I just had to live with that.

While I was doing so, Mom and Dad and I all kept our eyes out for the real things. Usually every year, we have to kill one zombie, werewolf or vampire that stumbled out trying to get some good killing in. But surprisingly, this year we didn't have to kill anything which made for a very boring Halloween. And then I had school to look forward to tomorrow. What joy!

_A/N: A very sad excuse for a chapter! I'm sorry! So I'll got upload another one just to make up for it!_


	23. November

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: November**

I got up the next morning to a house smelling of candy and pancakes. Odd combo but I was used to that. I did my morning ritual and got dressed in a pair of jeans, my boots and a low cut black baby-t. My hair had grown out a little bit but I still couldn't do much with it so I just pulled it back into a ponytail. Then I grabbed my messenger bag and headed downstairs.

"Happy November!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetie," Mom said from her place by the sink where she was leaning up against the conter and drinking coffee.

"Morning Dad," I said, kissing my Dad on the cheek and sitting down next to him at the table. He was drinking coffee and eating a few pancakes.

"Morning Abby," he said with a smile.

I looked at the empty chair that usually was filled by Uncle D. "Where's Uncle D?"

"Probably still sleeping," Dad said, not looking up from the newspaper he had out on the table.

"But who's gunna drive me to school?"

"Speaking of school," Dad said, looking at his watch and jumping up. "I have to go in early. Bye, Ems," he said to Mom giving her a kiss before going out the door.

I turned to Mom. "Can you give me a ride in?"

"Sorry sweetie, I have to head to work now too, otherwise I would," she answered, giving me a smile before grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

With a sigh, I got up from the table and grabbed a banana. Didn't it figure that Dad's elementary school and Mom's pet shop (not that they own them mind you) had to be on the opposite side of town then my school. I ran up to my room to grab a plain black zip-up sweatshirt and then grabbed my messenger bag before heading out. It was the first of November, which meant it was liable to start snowing in the next week. God, I hate snow.

I saw the Impala in the driveway and thought of sneaking in and grabbing the keys and taking it to school, but then I thought better of it. It was still kind of chilly, there were clouds in the sky and the sun was very dull. Zipping up my sweatshirt, I crossed my arms over my chest and walked towards the school against a light breeze. Not even a minute later, I heard the thrumming of an engine that sounded all to familiar. I stopped and turned around to see Jason driving up on his bike, in faded jeans, his scuffed up boots and leather jacket and looking warmer than I did. He pulled to the curb right next to me.

"Need a ride?" he asked over the engine noise. I nodded and got on. I don't know why exactly, but I suddenly felt very concious of how close we were and how tightly I was holding onto his waist. I kept out of his head and we made it to school just about before everyone else. He stopped at the curb and I got off. Then he rolled bakwards and gave it gas, riding up onto the sidewalk to park. He put down the kickstand and shut off the engine before getting off.

"Thanks," I said after the ringing settled down in my ears.

He smiled that totally irresistable smile that I had nearly forgotten about. "No problem. You were pretty pissed off and cold, so I figured you needed a ride."

It was almost weird that he knew how I was feeling and just told me instead of putting it as a question. Almost weird. "Yeah, thanks. My dad still won't get me a car."

"Must suck," he said, coming to stand next to me and slowly walking towards the courtyard.

I nodded. "Yeah sometimes. I mean, usually, one of my parents or my uncle will give me a ride but they all couldn't today."

"Guess it's a good thing that I can around huh?"

I smiled. "Yeah. It was."

"You weren't at Christi's party last night."

"No, I stayed home and...wait. Did you go?"

He smiled down at me. "Yeah, I went. I didn't really know anyone and you weren't there so I left."

There it was. That heat that would slowly turn into a blush was threatening to overcome my face. Damn it! Why did he have to be an empath? "Oh, I see."

"Uh-huh. So how was the hunt?"

"Good. We got it done and finished Saturday night. My dad and uncle got beat up the worse but I killed the bitch," I told him proudly.

He smiled, probably because he felt my pride...oh boy. "Good. And you got out without a scratch?"

He seemed to be waiting for something, as if he knew I had been holding something back for a while. "Not true," I said, determind not to lie to him anymore.

"Oh? And that's why you don't have a scratch on you?"

I looked over at him. Did he have x-ray vision too? How else did he know...wait a second. He probably could feel the slight pain with his empathy thing if he dug deep enough. "Well, I did get cut up, I just...healed."

"Healed?"

"Yeah."

"Quickly?"

"Like Wolverine," I said, using the closest example I could think of.

He stopped and turned to look at me. "Really? You heal fast then?"

I nodded. "Sure do. I get that from my mom. She can heal fast too."

"Wow," he said after a minute. "That's awesome."

I smiled. "Yeah, it is pretty cool."

A few cars had begun to pull up in the parking lot so we decided to chill on the weird talk. We sat on one of the benches and waited for Brandon and Christi. Both were excited to see me, though Christi showed it more. It was good to get back in the swing of things with friends and school and...Jason.

Over the next week and a half, he picked me up from my house every morning and dropped me off. We got to know each other a bit more and usually talked until midnight every night. I knew Dad was itching to know who the guy was that picked me up every morning (see, Dad was never home when I got dropped off) but he refrained from asking. Uncle D had left on the third to go on a few hunts with Bobby and Gramps. I missed him a bunch but I had Doggie and Duckie and then Thanksgiving to look forward to when all of us acted like a totally normal family...well not counting the shotgun resting against the fireplace or the salt around the doors and windows.

On the second Thursday of the month, Christi, Brandon, Jason and I were hanging a little longer after school had ended.

"Any of you doing anything Saturday night?" Christi asked us.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm free."

"Me too," Jason added.

"Cool! Then all of us are going to hang out at my house and watch movies and stuff," she announced.

"Okay," I said with a smile then I took out my phone and looked at the time. "Damn, I'm late!"

"For?" Christi asked as me and Jason walked towards his bike.

"Family meeting or something," I lied..somewhat. We got on the bike and drove to my house. Jason was so sweet, more of a quiet, strong person...kinda like my dad. Anyways, he pulled up to my house and I got off.

"So what are you really late for?" he asked over the engine noise.

"Going shooting with my dad," I told him with a smile.

He nodded. "Have fun. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks!" I watched him drive away and then ran up the front steps.

_A/N: Ah...I dunno what to say about this one. Heh, it's kinda funny but I know exactly how the rest of this story goes, I have it all planned in my head, the hard part is just getting it down the way I want it! But anyways, hope you like!!!! Please review...PS does the make up for last chapter??_


	24. Spin The Bottle

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Spin The Bottle**

So Dad asked about Jason when we went shooting. I told him he was a friend that just moved here after I killed Darin. We were just friends and he was friends with Brandon and Christi as well. Dad seemed okay with that, so I could finally relax about that subject a little bit.

Friday passed without anything big happening, only Christi telling us to get to her house at five so she could order pizza for dinner and we could stay as late as we wanted. It was fine for me because she lived on the next street down, which was only two blocks away from my house so I would just walk because I was going to get there early.

So Saturday came and I got woken up by Christi calling me. It was nine and she wanted to spend the day at the mall with me so I got up, took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of blue jeans, my favorite special boots, and a big Yale sweatshirt over a plain teal t-shirt. Christi's mom picked me up and drove us to the mall where we spent hours window shopping and fake-boy shopping. We talked about what we were going to do tonight and Christi drilled me on my relationship with Jason. Did I like him or might I be falling for him? Did he like me back? Did I think our friendship would ever turn into something more? Did my dad know about him? I answered all her stupid little questions, and we eventually got back to her house. We checked the fridge and found out that we had no junk food, so Christi called Brandon and he took us to the supermarket for candy and soda and then to Blockbuster to rent some movies. We got mostly action and horror movies, which was fine with me. Once the three of us were back at Christi's, we stayed there. Her parents were going to be leaving for the next state over at four, so that gave us an hour to get the house ready before Jason would show up and we could start watching movies and stuff.

I'll skip all the boring stuff we did and get to the part where Jason got there. I knew exactly when he pulled up infront of the house because of that loving sound of his Fat Boy. Brandon and Christi had gone up to her room to 'talk' so I was left alone in the kitchen, flipping through a phone book looking for the pizza section. As soon as I heard Jason pull up, I ran outside. He was dressed in his usual clothes, worn out jeans and boots and a t-shirt.

"Hey!" I said happily, as he got off his bike.

"Hey," he said, and from the few flashes of thoughts I got from him, he seemed happy to see me. Now, just to tell you, I didn't go searching through his brain. No, its just that sometimes, thoughts with a lot of emotion just get thrown at me and I can't stop them. Anyways, on with the story. "Where's Brandon and Chrisit?"

"Uh, you don't want to know," I told him as we walked on the nice green lawn up to Christi's house.

He nodded. "Yeah, its better that I don't know." But then he smiled and I knew that he knew exactly where and what those two were doing. We walked inside and I went back to the kitchen.

"I'm trying to find a place to buy pizza for tonight," I told him, as I sat down at the kitchen table. He leaned up against the counter. "Do you like anything special?"

"Nah, I've learned to eat anything edible." And for some reason, he chuckled a little. I looked up at him and caught his eye and a minute later we were both cracking up and I have no idea why. And that's how Brandon and Christi found us, after they both came down, looking just a tad disheveled.

"What're you two laughing about?" Christi asked, opening up the fridge.

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

Brandon did this odd sort of rolling his eyes look that was kinda mixed with a 'they're crazy' look. "O-okay. I'm gonna go play the X-Box. Jason, you wanna get your ass kicked?"

With that, the two boys left the room and I went back to scratching down pizza place numbers on a pad of paper. Christi sat down next to me.

"So," she said.

I glanced over at her. "So?"

"Jason and you in the kitchen," she continued. "Alone. Laughing."

God, she sounded like she was talking to a two year old. "What about it?" I asked.

"God Abby! What happened?"

"Nothing."

She didn't seemed convinced. "So you two just started laughing for no reason?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes." Then I added. "I'm not lying."

After that, we went and watched the boys play some car racing game, where Jason was totally kicking Brandon's ass. After that, we ordered pizza and watched _The Omen_ and it was kind of funny how scared Christi and Brandon were, while Jason and I were sitting calmly watching the whole disaster unfold. After the movie, we made popcorn and talked about how each of us were spending Thanksgiving. Christi was flying to Georgia, Brandon was staying here, while most of his family came out, and I was going to have the rest of my family over. Jason made a lie that it was just him and his parents, because I knew for sure that wasn't true, as his parents were in England. After more popcorn and another movie (_Van Helsing_) Christi decided we would play spin-the-bottle. I protested greatly, but in the end, we all sat in a circle with an empty beer bottle in front of us.

"And since I thought of it," Christi started, "I get to start." I had gotten a glimpse of her thoughts and both her and I were hoping that the boys would have to kiss. Gosh, that would be so hysterical.

Anyway, she spun the bottle and it stopped at...me. Giving me a big grin, she leapt across the small space where the bottle was and kissed me. Yeah...lemme say it was kinda weird but incredibly funny all the same. Then Bradon went and the bottle landed on Christi. And me and Jason had to pull them apart after a while because we wanted to a chance too. But of course, we couldn't as Christi stole the bottle and then gave Jason a kiss, and boy was I jealous! I was pretty sure that Jason could tell I was even if he wasn't trying to. After that, I stole the bottle and spun it. It seemed like it took forever to go around in four circles but it finally pointed to...Jason. My heart leapt up into my throat and I got a fleeting thought of Darin in my mind. I have no idea why...But anyway, I leaned over and kissed him. And it was...the best feeling in the world. Sure it lasting just...ten (yes I counted) seconds, it was the best kiss ever. After that, Christi was tired and wanted to watch another movie, so she and Brandon curled up on the LazyBoy chair while Jason and I sat on the floor and used the couch as a backrest. After the credits flew by, I stood up and stretched. It was really late and I felt like going home.

"Hey, Chris, I'm going to head home okay?"

She nodded, nearly asleep. "Okay."

"'Night, Brandon," I said, heading to the front door, only to find Jason behind me.

"Mind if I walk you home?" he asked.

"Sure." We walked outside and since it was surprisingly warm out and my house was only a few blocks away, I didn't mind walking. "So what are you _really_ doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked finally breaking the silence between us.

"Staying home and eating leftovers," he said.

"Sounds exciting," I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Yeah, well, what can you do?"

Another three minutes and we were at my house. I was about to say thanks for walking me home when he continued up the walkway to the porch. This was a surprise. But this was Jason we were talking about. A hunter.

"So uh, thanks for walking me home," I said, voicing the words that I had meant to say earlier. Instead of saying good-night and no problem, he put a hand under my chin and lifted my face up to his. And kissed me. I knew that it was very dangerous to be kissing a guy on my front porch, but I couldn't help but run my hands through his hair and his hands that had fell to rest on my hips felt too right. I never wanted the kiss to end but then I heard Dad coming to the door. I roughly (and reluctantly) pushed Jason away just as the door opened, revealing my dad.

"Hi Dad!"

_A/N: OMG what's Sammy gunna do??? heehee..I'm evil with cliffhangers aren't I?_


	25. Hunter Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Hunter Talk**

"Hi Dad!" I said cheerfully, though my eyes were on my dad's right arm that was hidden behind the door. That could only mean one thing: he was holding a shotgun.

"Who's this?" Dad asked, nodding towards Jason. I was about to answer when I heard the sound of someone sharpening a knife. I peeked around Dad and saw Uncle D sitting on the couch, a very, very sharp knife in hand. Oh shit.

"Dad, this is Jason, that friend I told you about," I said calmly.

Jason held out his hand for a shake. "It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Winchester."

I bit my lip...and Dad shook Jason's hand quickly. "And why are you on my porch?" he asked.

"I was walking Abby home," Jason explained, "from Christi's, sir. I didn't want her to walk in the dark alone." Now, Mom would have been okay with that and thought is was very sweet, but here was some guy talking to my dad about pretty much liking me.

Dad looked Jason up and down, which was pretty funny since they were the same height, and I saw his arm tighten, which could only mean that he was holding onto the shotgun really tight. "Thank you for your concern, but get off my porch."

Heh, not liking being rude, Dad! "Oh for god's sake!" I suddenly explouded. "Dad, why the hell are you being an ass?"

He looked shocked at my outburst. "Abby, get in the house."

I looked passed him at Uncle D, who was just looked at the scene unfolding. "No."

"Abby," Dad warned.

"I don't think you should tell your daughter what to do, sir," Jason said. Oh god! This wasn't supposed to happen! _This_ was the reason why no one _ever_ came onto my lawn!

Dad raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" I could see him slowly pulling the shotgun out from behind the door.

"Dad!" I yelled, pushing myself between Jason and my psyco dad. "Stop it! He's a hunter, alright?"

There. I said it. And I should have said it sooner, as the air became filled with silence. I saw Uncle D chuckling on the couch behind Dad, and slowly Dad turned back into his normal self.

"Why didn't you say so earlier, Abby?" Dad hissed at me.

"I-I-," I stuttered.

"Damn it, Sam. Let them in," Uncle D said from inside the house. And Dad did. The three of us walked into the living room, greeted by Doggie and Duckie who had been outside. Mom was standing by the back door, and I wasn't sure what she had heard.

"So you're a hunter?" Dad asked, sitting down on the couch next to Uncle D. That was Jason's cue to sit down, and he did on a recliner opposite the couch. I sat on the stone fireplace.

"Yes, sir."

"Your parents hunters?" Uncle D asked, as Mom walked into the room and stood behind the couch.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, but they're both over in Europe now."

"Abby," Mom interrupted. "Introduce your friend formally to all of us."

I smiled up at her. "Right. So this is Jason Hargrove. Jason, that's my Dad, Sam Winchester, my uncle, Dean Winchester, my mom, Emily Winchester, and my pets, Doggie and Duckie." I smiled. "Oh and there are other hunters but they're not here right now."

"Thank you, Abby," Mom said. "It's nice to meet you Jason." With that, she sat on the couch between Dad and Uncle D.

"So your parents are in Europe?" Uncle D started.

"Yeah. Old ghost hunting. Like in castles and stuff," Jason told him.

My uncle smiled. "Man, I haven't done an old haunted house since that haunted hotel way back when. Remember Sammy?"

"How could I forget?" Dad said with a smile. "Me and Dean got confused for a gay couple."

Jason wasn't sure if they were kidding, cause who could with that statement, and looked at me. I was smiling, so he chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Man was that funny," Uncle D said, flipping the knife in his hand and thinking back to the 'old days'.

"So uh, Abby told me about the Woman in White," Jason said.

"Did she now?" Dad asked, glancing over at me.

"I did," I said cheerfully.

"And did she put all the credit on herself?" Dad asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Uh...yes," Jason said, unsure of himself again. Damn our family and our weird sense of humor.

"Abby come on, we all know you just stayed at the hotel," Dad teased.

"Hey! I was the one who burnt the friggen' tree!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, Sam. Don't you remember?" Uncle D asked.

Dad smiled. Then Mom started to talk.

"So, Jason. What do you have planned for Thanksgiving? Are your parents coming in for the holiday?" she asked.

"No. I was just going to stay home. Watch some movies," he shrugged.

Mom and I exchanged a glance.

"Why don't you have dinner with us?" Mom asked.

Jason seemed surprised at the request. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No, no, Thanksgiving is about giving right?" she smiled. "Besides any hunter...well besides Gordon, is welcome for holidays."

"Then you can meet my Gramps," I told him from my place on the fireplace.

He raised his eyebrows. "The John Winchester?"

"The one and only," Uncle D and I said in unison. We both smiled.

"Well I can't refuse something like that. I'd love to come over for Thanksgiving. But," he glanced at the wall and read the time, "I should get home. I don't want anyone to steal my bike."

"Of course," Mom said, and we all stood up. "It was very nice to meet you, Jason. And feel free to come over any time." Dad was about to say something, but Mom thought it better he stayed quiet so she elbowed him in the ribs.

"It was nice to meet all of you. Never thought I'd ever meet the Winchesters though," Jason said, walking out the front door. A few good-nights and me and Jason walked to the sidewalk and I followe him to where the next yard started, so no one in my house could see us.

"I'm sorry about that," I said, suddenly feeling very shy.

He smiled. "No it was great. I can't wait to meet your grandfather."

I smiled. "You should be pleased with yourself. My dad would have normally shot you first and asked who you were later."

We smiled and were quiet for a minute, before he said my name really quietly and I looked up at him. Next thing I knew, he kissed me. It was a soft kiss and didn't last long but I couldn't have been happier. I looked up at him with a smile and whispered a good-night before walking back to my house. Mom, Dad, and Uncle D were all in the living room, when I got home. I started walking up the stairs to my room when Mom said behind me,

"He's cute, Abby."

I smiled and turned around. There the three of them were, all standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Glad you like him."

"Of course we do. He's coming to Thanksgiving dinner," Uncle D told me with a wink.

I grinned widely and walked up three more stairs before I remembered something. I turned around and said, "Oh and he's an empath."


	26. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Thanksgiving**

So for the following weeks leading up to Thanksgiving, I was on cloud nine. Jason still drove me to school and home as well as going out on a few dates too. We went to the movies and out to dinner a few times and more than once my mom invited him to stay after school for dinner where he would talk about his favorite hunts so far and things like that. Dad slowly warmed up to him, which was definately a plus for me.

Two days before Thanksgiving, Gramps and Bobby came down. I was so excited to see them again and I went down on them like a hungry wolf, telling them about Doggie and the Woman in White hunt I did with Dad and Uncle D. They were both proud when I told them about the hunt, and I used that energy to psych myself up so I could tell them about Jason.

After dinner, all of us were sitting around the living room, Mom sitting on Dad's lap in the recliner, Uncle D in the other recliner, and me between Gramps and Bobby on the couch, with Duckie at our feet and Doggie on my lap. I pet his feathers and decided to break the ice about Jason.

"Hey Gramps," I started.

"Yeah?"

"You know there are a lot of other hunters out there right?"

"Of course, Abby."

I nodded and looked down. "So if I told you I know of a hunter my age...and we've been dating, would that be okay?"

He glanced over at Dad, and I saw him nod. Gramps sighed. "I'm not your dad, Abby, and from what I know of hunters, they won't really screw you over." He looked down at me. "And it seems like Sammy and Dean here approve so I'll be fine with him."

I smiled and turned to Bobby. "And what do you think, Bobby?"

"I agree with John here," he replied.

"Cool. He really wants to meet you, Gramps, and he's coming over for Thanksgiving dinner because his parents are over in Europe and he has no one to spend the holiday with."

xxxxxx

We all woke up early on Thanksgiving and Mom and I made everyone blueberry pancakes. Yup, on Thanksgiving we went all out and cooked all day. After that, we did the breakfast dishes while Dad, Uncle D, Gramps and Bobby went into the living room to clean all their weapons. After all the dishes were away, Mom and I cleaned up the house a bit (except the kitchen because that would be kinda worthless) and pulled out the fancy dinner table and set out the tablecloth on it but left the fancy china until later. After that, we were back in the kitchen and started cooking. First was preparing the turkey, stuffing and all, and then putting it in the oven. It was a tad too early to start it yet, so it just sat in there, out of the way. Then we started cutting potatoes for Dutch fried potatoes and cooking cranberries for homemade cranberry sauce. We left the corn in the fridge, as those wouldn't take very long and Dad would cook them on the grill later. Then we made up the greenbean cassarole and candied carrots and started cooking them on the grill, because it was kinda like a second oven, and Mom started making a pumpkin pie (hey she cheated and bought an apple pie from Denny's yesterday too, but we can't cook everything right??). Then we started the turkey and kept up with the cranberry suace and Mom's specialty potatoes. The house was getting rather hot from all the cooking and since most of the actual cooking was done, I ran upstairs to take a shower and change. I put on a pair of tight blue jean capris, a black spagetti strap tank top under a purply-blue kinda sheer puffy-sleeved shirt, and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. After that, I went downstairs and took over watching the potatoes and cranberries and turkey as Mom went outside to check the cassarole and carrots before going to take a shower herself. When the cranberries were almost completely cooked and I added the sugar, the doorbell rang. Mom let me answer it and it was Jason.

"Hey!" I said, giving him a quick kiss before taking his hand and pulling him into the living room. "Jason's here!" I said loudly, and Gramps and Bobby stood up. "Jason, this is my gramps, John Winchester and our family friend Bobby Monroe. Gramps, Bobby this is Jason Hargrove."

I left them after that and went back into the kitchen, where Mom has suddenly decided to make regular mashed potatoes too. So we started those and got the food off the grill and brought it inside. Then we called Dad in to start the corn on the cob and as he did that, we started the mashed potatoes as the Dutch fried potatoes finished and we put them in a container with a cover to keep in the heat and checked the turkey. It was almost done and Mom went to tell the boys to put away their toys and clean up. Then I started putting the food on the table and put out the fancy china. Mom brought out the mashed potatoes and Dad brought in the corn and set those two things on the table before Dad took the turkey out of the oven and Gramps carved it. Then we brought everything out to the table and sat down. Dad and Gramps at the heads of the tables, me to Dad's right and Mom to his left; Uncle D next to Mom and Jason next to me with Bobby next to him and Gramps.

"Now, we all have to go around and say what we're thankful for," Mom said, smiling over at me. "Sammy, you start."

"Okay," Dad said. "I'm thankful for...family and friends and our Winchester luck for keeping us alive for all these years."

Mom went next. "I'm thankful for a wonderful family and extended family and just being able to be a part of this whole family."

Then went Uncle D. "I'm thankful for my baby, the Impala, and an awesome brother, dad and niece, and Emily and Bobby and even Jason, cause he makes Abby happy and happy hunters are top in my book." Aw, gotta love Uncle D.

Then Gramps. "I'm thankful for my sons and daughter-in-law and niece and everyone close to me, friends and family alike." See a pattern here? Family, family, family.

Then Bobby. "I'm thankful for friends who are more than family to me and just feeling like a hunter who belongs somewhere."

Then Jason. I could totally tell he was nervous so I sqeezed his hand under the table. "I want to thank all of you for letting me come here and join your family for a while, and for meeting Abby otherwise I would have never been able to meet the legendary Winchesters." This caused a ripple of laughter around the table and then it was my turn.

"I'm thankful for my Mom, Dad, Uncle D, Gramps, Bobby, Doggie, Duckie and of course Jason. And for Missouri who helped with my mind reading stuff, even though she couldn't come, and for all my friends."

And with that, we all dug into the food and acted like a normal family. Except for the few shotguns the boys had left in the living room. And Doggie who was sitting on the coffee table sleeping and the lines of salt around the doors and windows that Dad had thrown down before we started eating. So yeah, we were as normal as Winchesters should be.

_A/N: haha, I didn't know Bobby's last name...if its even been said yet, so Monroe sounded good. anyways, hoped you liked this chapter!_


	27. Secret Lemme Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Secret...Lemme Know**

On the seventh of December, which was a Saturday, I lounged around. Gramps and Bobby had left again but Uncle D had stayed this time. So at noon I found myself curled up on the couch next to Uncle D, watching The Number 23. It was so...not thought up well and so superstitious that it was kinda funny to watch.

"Hey Abs," Uncle D said in the middle of the movie.

"Yeah?"

"We still going to do that joint b-day/Christmas party thing this year on the twenty-third?"

I looked at him with a weird look. "Uh...are you high?"

"No."

"Then duh! Of course I'm going to do that! Sure I don't get two holidays of presents, but one is just fine. Why the hell did you ask if I didn't want to do that?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Weirdo," I mumbled, turning to the tv. Just as I got comfortable, someone knocked on the door. Growling I got up and walked to the door, whipping it open, only to reveal Jason.

"Hey uh..." he said, looking down at me. I'm sure I looked like a freak. I had on a pair of boxers (real boy ones cause those are the best), one of Uncle D's oversized Led Zepplin t-shirts, and I hadn't taken my hair out of the pony I had slept with last night. "Bad time? You're pissed."

I smiled sweetly. "Just at you, babe. You intertupted my movie."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Yeah, but you can come in," I said, steppig inside. "So why are you here so early?"

"I'm here to talk to your dad."

I raised my eyebrows as I closed the door. "Why?"

"It's a secret," he said, pulling me closer to him.

"Oh really?" I said, putting my arms around his neck. "Can you tell me?"

"Then it wouldn't be called a secret." Before I could respond, he kissed me. And it was one of those hard, wonderful kisses that in movies usually ended with the two people in bed, but of course, Uncle D ruined it.

"Hey!" he called from the living room. "You gunna watch the movie or what?"

I gave Jason a look that said...well I don't really know but it was sort of sad and amused. "My dad's downstairs."

"Downstairs?"

"He had some stuff on his chest so we sent him downstairs to battle it out with a punching bag. He might be sweaty but still be careful," I teased, giving him a light kiss before pulling him to the door under the stairs that lead downstairs. He opened the door and then turned back to me.

"Don't eavesdrop, okay? You'll learn about this soon," he said.

I bit my lip and watched him go downstairs before I headed back to the living room. I kinda forgot that Jason was there, and as I watched the credits flash by, I heard the door down to the basement open and close. I jumped up and saw a very sweaty Dad standing there with Jason.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, not wanting to pry into their minds if I didn't need to. Besides, Jason said he would tell me the secret, I just had to wait.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Abby," Dad said, giving me a smile.

Then Jason turned to me and said, "Hey can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just hold on." I rushed upstairs to throw on a pair of sweatpants and sweater and drag a brush through my hair. I slipped my feet into sneakers before coming back down and walking with Jason outside. He was quiet as he walked towards his bike and I was quiet right along with him. We stopped at where his bike was parked, our breaths coming out in steam kinda like a dragon breathing smoke or something.

"So, do you like dances?" he asked.

I crossed my arms to keep warm. "Not especially."

"Oh," he said, looking down at his feet. After a minute he looked at me. "Cause I was just inside asking your dad if I could take you to the Winter Ball on the twenith."

I stared at him. "You asked my dad if you could take me to a _dance_??"

"Yeah."

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard! And guess what? The twentith is my birthday."

"Oh really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "So what do you say?"

I smiled. "Of course!" Then I kissed him, welcoming how warm I now was and wondering how in the hell I had ever gotten along without Jason.


	28. Dance, Dance!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Dance, Dance!**

It was the day of the dance, and my birthday. Yes people, Abby Winchester was turning seventeen. When I woke up, everyone (Mom, Dad, Uncle D, Gramps and Bobby) gave me a hug and a 'Happy Birthday' then acted like it was any normal day because, honestly, we celebrate my b-day on Christmas. After a warm breakfast (duh, it's December and freezing!) we all lounged around the living room and watched The Boogyman. After that, Gramps and Bobby had to leave to get back to Bobby's place and take care of some spirit bussiness. After they left, Christi came over to help me get ready, meaning she brought all her makeup (I had all of one eyeshadow, one eye liner, and one old lipstick) and her outfit so she could get ready too. Mom pushed Dad and Uncle D out of the house for a few hours so we could turn up the pop music and be girls. Mom helped when we asked and she baked fresh chocolate chip cookies that we ate like crazy.

Skipping all the girlie stuff, we got our hair done up (mine a fancy French knot with a few strands surrounding my face, Christi had some funky/cute spiky hairdo that was perfect with her short hair), and got dressed. Christi was wearing a cute spaghetti strap pink dress that was tight around the top and poofed out from her waist, stopping at her knees and her shoes were cute pink, strappy heels. My dress was black, came down to my knees and came up behind my neck, and hugged my curves really nice. Oh and my shoes were cute little black heels that tied up my legs.

When I came out of the bathroom all dressed and prettied up, Mom put her hand up to her mouth and her eyes went wide and Christi clapped her hands.

"Oh my god, Abby!" she squealed. "Jason's not going to be able to take his eyes off of you! Or his hands either."

My Mom laughed and nodded. "Yes, be glad your dad and Dean aren't home."

I laughed and looked at myself in the mirror. It was true, I looked gorgeous. "Uh, Jason should be here soon."

"Hopefully he won't pick you up on his bike, your hair will get ruined!" Christi exclaimed, hooking arms with me as we walked down the stairs.

"He said he was going to take out his dad's Porche," I told her.

"Ooh a Porche huh?" Mom said from behind us.

"Yup," I said, hearing a knock on the door. "Oh my god! He's here already! Hide in the living room. Bye Mom. See you later Christi!"

They both hugged me and I went to open the door. I was right, it was Jason. His mouth huge open when he saw me and I have to admit he threw a lot of naughty thoughts at me.

"Hey, watch what you're thinking," I said, giving him a smile.

He smiled back. "You look...amazing."

I smiled even wider."Thanks. You look handsome."

He chuckled, and pulled out a little plastic box with a black coursage in it.

"That for me? How did you know to get black?" I asked, holding out my arm. I saw his hands shaking slightly and couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Just a guess," he said, slipping it over my hand.

"Well, good guess," I said, linking arms with him and turning around and out the door. I saw the light blue Porche and smiled. "This is your dad's car?"

"Yes. He told me not to use it, but I thought he wouldn't mind it just this once," he said, opening the door and stepping aside.

I slipped inside. It was nice, and smelled like leather. He slipped into the drivers side and looked over at me as he closed the door.

"You're not nervous at all," he stated, starting the engine.

"Hmm...it's so nice you can read me so well," I said with a smile.

"Ha! Yeah."

"So why are you so nervous, Jason? Is this your first dance or something?"

"Honestly, yes."

"Really? I've gone before but only with both Brandon and Christi."

"Huh, so I'm not exactly alone in this am I?"

I laughed. "Not really."

We got to the school and got out. They had put up a cheesy disco ball up in the gym, and there was strobe lights shooting everywhere. Christi and Brandon were there already and we met up and all danced to some fast music together. Then some slow songs came and we danced as couples. During the first one, Brandon had his arms around me waist, mine were resting on his chest and my head on his shoulder.

"Now this isn't so bad is it?" I asked him, with a slight smile.

I felt him smile. "No, it's not bad at all," he mumbled.

"Hmmhmm, I'm a Winchester remember?"

"Yes, I know. I wish you weren't."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Then I wouldn't have to worry about being killed."

I chuckled softly. "Hey you forgot something?"

"What?"

"It's not _just _the dance today, you know."

He pulled back for a second and looked at me. "Right. Happy birthday, Abby." Then he kissed me. My arms wrapped around his neck, and I felt his hands tighten around my waist. I guess I didn't remember, but we had danced close to the wall, and he pushed me up against it, his hands on either side of me on the wall. I caught bits and pieces of his thoughts and even though I didn't want to, I had to push him away.

"Do you _want_ to get yourself killed?" I asked, smiling.

"I guess I'm asking for it, huh?" he said, closing his eyes and taking a step back. "Guess I got carried away."

I laughed. "You weren't the only one," I said, kissing him lightly, before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dancefloor for a fast song. "Come on, Jason, dance with me."

_A/N: sorry for the long wait!_


	29. Happy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Happy**

Gramps and Bobby got there two days before Christmas, three days after the prom. Jason had gone over to England to spent some time with his parents, two days after prom and I missed him a lot because we couldn't talk becaue of the long distance. For some reason, I got up late on Christmas to find everyone up drinking coffee in the living room. A few presents were beneath the tree, and I rushed into the room.

"Moring! Merry Christmas!" I yelled, coming into the room. A string of "Good morning"'s and "Merry Christmas"'s were spoken, and I settled down on the floor in front of the tree like a little five year old. "Okay, I hand out the presents." I grabbed one for me from Gramps. It was small, yet heavy box. I opened it, to find a set of silver daggers.

"Thanks Gramps," I said, standing up and kissing him on the cheek. then I went one to more presents. I picked one out for Mom from me. "Here ya go, Mom." I handed it to her. She took it and ripped it open, only to laugh at the contence: two tubes of hair dye, one pink the other blue.

"So you can be like when you met Dad, again," I told her. She thanked me and on went the present opening. I got Dad an old book about myths, Gramps an antique pistol, Bobby a framed picture of his old dog that died years ago. I got a cute top from Mom, and an antique knife from each Bobby, Dad and Uncle D. When all the presents were opened, I sat back and Uncle D frowned.

"Where's my present?" he asked, just as the doorbell rang.

I smiled. "Go get that will you?"

He growled and got up. I followed him and stood in the hall. He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Jo.

"Merry Christmas!" she said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Uncle D asked, just looking at her.

"Abby asked me to be your present, I didn't think you'd mind."

Rather than answereing, he pulled her inside and kissed her. I smiled and clapped as the others came into the hall. Uncle D turned away from Jo and came over to me, pulling me into a hug and lifting me up off the ground.

"Thanks Abby," he said. "You're the best neice."

I laughed. "Duh! I'm your only neice!"

So, Jo and Uncle D got a hotel room to stay in until after the holidays and it was awesome to see him so happy. I helped Mom do her hair Christmas so she looked like her old, young self again. Then I took Bobby to the pet store where he bought a white boxer puppy. The day before New Years, I was sitting in the living room, flicking threw the channels when there was a knock on the door. I was the only one home so I got up and answered it. It was Jason!

"Oh my god!" I yelled, throwing my arms around him, and pulling him into the house. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," he said, just before I let go of him and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back then stopped suddenly.

"Is your dad or uncle around?" he asked.

I shook my head, laughing as I kissed him again.

_A/N: I just wanted you to know, that I have a very short attention span and it's amazing that I've kept up with this story for this long. I will finish it I promise, but it will be a shorter version than what I intended I believe. It may have ten or so more chapters._


	30. Virgin

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Thirty: Virgin**

So...New Year's passed, where Jason came over to spend it with the whole family (including Jo and Uncle D) and we stayed up to watch the ball drop and Mom kept us awake with homemade cookies, brownies and pie as well as some puppy and ducky treats for the animals. It was all in all very good, as Jason fell asleep on the couch and I ended up falling asleep with him. I was surprised that Uncle D or Dad didn't make us move but I think Gramps and Mom and Jo stopped them from doing anything they'd regret. So I woke up with Jason's arm around me and I have to say, I wish we could have stayed like that forever, but it was the new year and school was going to start up the next day.

So school started and it was great to have the whole gang of ABC and J's together for five days a week. I even missed the teachers a bit, but not enough to get them any presents or anything. Jason and I snuck away all the times we could so we could kiss and well...lets say I'm glad _I'm_ the one who can read minds and not my Dad. I'm not saying we had sex, cause we didn't, Jason respects me too much, but we definately fooled around a lot.

ANYWAYS, so it was the middle of January and it was Saturday. I was in a shower and I heard a knock on the door.

"Abby! What the hell are you doin in there?" Uncle D yelled through the door. I guess he came by for a visit cause as far as I knew, he was still staying with Jo at the hotel, and Gramps and Bobby had gone off on another hunt.

"Shaving my legs!" I yelled back, jerking the razor and cutting my leg. I swore under my breath as I watched the cut heal right before my eyes. Suddenly I got hit by a bunch of thoughts from my uncle: _'Shaving? In the middle of the winter? Why'd she be doing that? Wait a minute. She's going on a date tonight with Jason. I swear to god if she has sex--'_

"I'm comin' back a virgin, Uncle D!" I called, with a smile on my face.

"Abby! Don't read my thoughts without me knowing!"

"I didn't. You were just throwing them at me."

"And you better come back a virgin, girl!"

I shook my head as I heard my mom come up and say, "Dean, leave her alone, will ya?"

So I quickly finished shaving and then got out of the shower. I got dressed in a white skirt that went down past my knees and a grey wool sweater/shirt. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail, threw on some eyeliner and then slipped into my boots just as I heard a horn beep. I yelled bye to my folks and Uncle D, and rushed outside and slid into the backseat of Brandon's car. I kissed Jason, who was sitting next to me and turned to Christ and Brandon who were in the front seats. See, we were going on a double date.

"Do you guys have to do _that_ in front of us?" Christi teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Like you never do."

She stuck out her tongue at me and Jason as a response. I laughed and cuddled up next to Jason.

"You look nice," he said, running his hand up and down my forearm trying to keep me warm.

"Thanks. So do you," I answered with a smile. He smiled back and we were quiet until we got to the theatre. We all jumped out of the car and ran up to the building, glad that you bought the tickets inside. The boys bought two tickets each to the showing of _The Omen_ (the remake with Julia Stiles) while Christi and I got drinks. Then we made it to the auditorium and sat in the back. Actually, Brandon and Christi sat and started kissing right away and Jason just put his arm across my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love making you happy," he said, and for some reason my heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was because he said the love word.

"I love how I don't have to tell you what I'm feeling," I replied. "Sometimes it's confusing."

He chuckled a little and pulled me closer as the movie started. It was funny how Jason and I just sat there just enjoying the closeness and Brandon and Christi were both jumping in their seats next to us. Maybe it was because Jason and I had seen the movie about a million times, or maybe it was because we'd been up agasint enough evil to anticipate how everything was going to turn out. Either way, we sat there enjoying each other company while Christi clutched Brandon's arm like she was dieing and he had to keep her calm as well as herself.

When I got dropped off, I still saw the Impala in the driveway. I walked inside (after kissing Jason of course) and saw someone standing at the open fridge drinking a beer.

"I'm still a virgin," I said, knowing it was Uncle D. He grunted and I walked up to the room. I had just enough time to crawl into my PJ's before I fell into bed and fell asleep.


	31. Moving

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Moving**

The next morning I woke up late, because...well it's Saturday and I always sleep in on the weekends. So I got up and made my way down the stairs, only to be greeted by Jo, Uncle D, Mom, Dad, Doggie and Duckie. I mumbled a good morning to all of them and finished off the coffee that was sitting in the pot.

"Okay," I said, finally awake, and sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace in the living room. "It's early. It's Saturday. And I know there isn't any hunts around here so _why_ are you here?"

"Well, I have to tell you something," Uncle D said. Uh-oh, that didn't sound good. "I'm uh...moving, Abby."

"Moving?" I asked.

"Yeah. Up to Wisconsin with Jo. I have to help her and Ash with the bar."

I just stared at him. Then I turned to Jo. I really couldn't blame her, I mean, I _was_ the one who had asked her to come down here for Uncle D. No, I had to blame my uncle. "Okay, but what about me?"

"You've got your folks here, Abby," Uncle D started. "And your friends and Jason...I didn't think you'd mind. You can come visit and it's not like I won't ever show up here either."

"Fine," I said. Sure I seemed somewhat calm on the outside but on the inside I was ripped up. Never in my whole life had I lived without Uncle D in the same house. What was I going to do without him? Not being able to take all my mixed up emotions plus the thoughts of everyone else, I stood up and went to my bedroom. I took a long, warm shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a plain black t-shirt, a grey zip-up hoodie, and my black boots. After blow drying my hair, I walked downstairs. Everyone was still sitting in the living room. "I'm going to Christi's for the day," I told them before walking out and slamming the door. I stuffed my hands in my hoodie pockets and started off in the direction of Christi's house. When I got there, her mom answered and said that Christi had gone with Brandon for the day. With a sigh, I started walking again. I didn't know where I was going. Where else could I go? Suddenly my mind turned towards Jason and I pulled out my cell phone and called. He wasn't busy and came to pick me up at Christi's. He asked what was wrong and why I was so sad and pissed, but I just shook my head and turned up the radio (he was using his dad's Porshe again cause it's so cold). We got to his house, which was big and way better than mine. Once we got inside, he told me to go sit in the living room. There was a fire going in the fireplace and the couch was nice and warm. A huge flatscreen was attached to the wall and I saw an XBox sitting on the floor. Jason came back with some hot cocoa (how sweet is he?) and asked what was wrong, again. Then I flat out told him everything. All my screwed up emotions and how I didn't know how to take this and how confused I was. He said that I could always talk to him and I could come over any time if I just needed to hang out or talk or anything. I thanked him with a kiss and then decided we would play some XBox. After a few hours of that, I remembered that I'd told my parents I was over Christi's so I called her and told her to cover for me. She agreed, since she wasn't staying over Brandon's tonight. Then I curled up on the couch next to Jason and we put in A Christmas Story. That movie really bugged me, but I still like to watch it. After the movie, Jason was nice enough to try to cook me something. I just stood in the kitchen doorway, enjoying watching him try to cook and finally I had him help me and I made us some fetachini with alfredo sauce. We sat at the kitchen table and talked. I asked him if he missed having his parents around during the holidays and he said that he was used to it. Usually when he was a kid he stayed with family anyways. I told him that I would die if I wasn't around my family; I had to see them all the time. He asked what I would do when I had to leave for college and I said that I would just have visits a lot. He smiled at that and we finished eating then put everything in the dishwasher. We went back into the living room and watched another movie (Stealth) before Jason asked if I planned on spending the night. I said yes and he smiled and took me upstairs. He showed me his room, which was painted navy blue and full of hunters things and a bookcase full of old books. He told me to sit on the bed and wait for him, which I did. When he came back, he was holding a white tank-top. He told me that it was his mom's and so it would probably fit me. I gave him a smile and asked what I was going to wear for bottoms. He gave me a sly smile and said it was up to me but in the end he let me wear a pair of his boxers. I got dressed in his bathroom (double checking to make sure I locked the door because that's just how I am) and when I walked out, he was in just boxers and was lying on his bed, looking out his window at the stars. He heard the door open and sat up, giving me that irresistable smile. When he stood up and walked over to me I couldn't help myself; I was an emotional wreck and he was gorgeous. I kissed him, he kissed me back. I ran my hands over his chest and he slowly pulled up my shirt. And we continued doing that sort of thing as we made our way over to his bed.

_A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait in update. and this chapter is very different than all my last, and I'm sorry there isn't much talking. See, I have all the next chapters (12 after this one I think) ready to write but I'm getting bored with this so I have to push myself to write it. Hope you aren't disappointed!_


	32. Leave Me Alone!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Leave Me Alone!**

I woke up the next morning when Jason's alarm went off. I rolled over and checked the time: 10:30. Shit! I really needed to get home. Jason wasn't in the room so I quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs. He was in the kitchen, sitting on the counter and eating grapes.

"Morning," he said as I walked in.

I gave him a smile and grabbed a water out of the fridge and chugging it. "I really, really need to get home. My parents are probably freaking out."

"Want me to drive you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, that would be a bad idea. I'll just walk, I think I can find my way."

"You sure? I could drive you at least to Christi's."

"No, I'll be fine." Damn, did I sound bitchy or what? I made a mental note to apologize later. Finishing off the water, I gave Jason a kiss, grabbed my hoodie from the couch in the living room and started walking. My mind drifted to last night, and I was _really _glad I was the one who could read minds and not my parents. Or my uncle, come to think of it. I got home in no time and quietly made my way inside. I tried to tiptoe up to my room, but my dad was sitting on the couch.

"You're home early," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Dad. Christi and I were up late," I lied.

He nodded. "Uh-huh. There's some pancakes in the kitchen."

I turned and walked into the kitchen to find my mom patting Duckie's head and doing the crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

"Morning, Abby," she said cheerfully. "Have a good night with Christi?"

"Yes," I replied, grabbing the pancakes and sitting down.

She just watched me eat for a while, which was sort of unnerving before she spoke. "Dean left a few hours after you...stormed out yesterday. He figured you were really mad at him and didn't want to push anything."

I shrugged. "Okay."

She wasn't satisfied with my answer. "Abby," she said, leaning her elbows on the table. "I thought this is what you wanted. That's why you had Jo come down. I thought you wanted her and Dean to get together."

"It was." It was true. "I just didn't think they'd move away, Mom. I've lived my whole life with Uncle D in the same house! I mean, what am I going to do now?"

"You'll be able to visit him. And he'll come to visit too."

I just shook my head. "It's not the same." I wasn't hungry any more so I went up to my room, locked the door and curled up on my bed. A half an hour later I heard a knock on the door. I didn't say anything.

"Abby, let me in," I heard my dad's voice say.

"No. Just leave me alone for a while," I said.

"Abby, come on. You can't hide from this forever. You have to talk about it."

"I _don't_ want to talk about it!" I yelled.

That shut him up. I knew he was still outside the door, even though he'd been quiet for ten minutes.

"Abby..."

"Don't pick the fucking lock, Dad. Just _leave me alone_!"

I got little bits of thoughts thrown at me. Mostly he was hurt and I felt sorry for him, but a part of me didn't regret anything I did or said. What was so hard about wanting to be alone? Could a seventeen year old hunter psychic girl wallow in her own self-pity? Well...obviously, my parents didn't think so.

_A/N: god! it took me forever to write this! I'm going to spend the rest of the day writing these chapters and hopefully get done with this soon!_


	33. Hold Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Hold Me**

So the next week went normally. School, hanging out with Christi and Brandon, bringing Duckie to the vet for some shots, making out with Jason in the dusty corners of the library. I spent all my time home thinking about all the memories with Uncle D. I know it was selfish to want him for myself, but I did. I know he and Jo love each other, but I love him too! Is that so hard for people to understand? I guess so. Although, Jason did understand what I was going through which made me feel a little better.

So, exactly a week after Uncle D left, I was home alone, sitting in the living room with a bowl of popcorn and watching Casablanca, when the house phone rang. (Yes we're one of those weird families that still has a landline.) I leaned over to grab it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Abby?" Uncle D's voice came over the line.

"Hi," I said quietly. "Sorry I didn't say goodbye to you."

"It's okay. I know you were upset."

"Yeah, I was."

There was an akward pause where I heard some old music playing from Uncle D's side. "So...you called because...?"

"Oh right. Are Sam and Emily home?"

"No. They're at some meeting."

"Okay. I'll tell them later then."

"Tell them what?"

I heard him take a deep breath and let it out. Not a good sign. "I'm going to stay up here Abby. I know I only came up to see if I could live here with Jo, and I've decided to stay. But I promise I'll visit you down there and you can come visit any time."

I swallowed. Great. This week just keeps getting better. "Okay."

"Abby, I'm sorry." I guess my one word answer wasn't the best idea to cover up my emotions.

"It's okay. This is what I wanted for you Uncle D. To be happy."

"Thanks, Abby, but..."

"Hey, there's another call. Bye." I hung up. Truth was, there was no other call. Instead, I pulled my knees up under my chin, closed my eyes and cried. After a few minutes, I picked up the phone and I dialed Christi's number.

"Yo!"

"Chris?"

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"Everything." Then I poured my heart out to her. She listened of course. I told her everything from that morning when Uncle D said he was leaving, to that morning after and then skipped to just now. She was sympathetic of course, and I asked her to cover for me. She said she would. With that, I got up, turned off the TV, wrote a note for my parents saying I was over Christi's, then pulled on a jacket and walked to Jason's. The cold wind burned my cheeks and by the time I got to his house, they were pink and my eyes were shiny.

"Abby, what's wrong?" he asked when he opened the door. I just shook my head and pushed passed him and inside. I took off my jacket and threw it on the armchair before sitting down. He sat down beside me, waiting until I spoke.

"He's staying up there, Jason. He's not going to come back. Sure for visits but...its not the same," I said, before looking over at him. "I am that selfish that I want to have him stay with here with me?"

"No, you aren't," he said, rubbing my back.

"I just miss him, Jason. I'm so used to him being here all the time. And now I know I'll never go home to find the Impala in the driveway and my uncle chugging beers in the kitchen." I was quiet for a minute, before the tears started falling. I burried my face in his chest and he rubbed my arms and back and said it was going to all work out. And just then, I kinda believed what he said. I felt safe for the first time all week really. Just having Jason holding me and comforting me...I felt that maybe there was a brighter light at the end of the tunnel.

_A/N: ha! so much for writting alot huh? damn, I'm sorry. so just 10 more chapters!_


	34. Demanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Demanding**

The next morning, I left Jason's and walked home. We had mostly just talked and cuddled, which was fine with me. While I was walking, I thought up a good long lie about going to Christi's that I could use on my parents. When I got home, I was met by Duckie and Doggie and a very mad Dad sitting in the kitchen.

"Where were you last night?" were the first words out of his mouth. His angry emotions pulsed through his thoughts and started giving me a headache.

"Christi's. Didn't you get my note?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

"Yes. Your mother and I got your note. And, we went over to Christi's house to pick you up and guess what?" Uh-oh. This was bad. "You weren't there! Abby where the hell have you been going? I know it hasn't been Christi's."

This was too much. All I wanted was my space since Uncle D was now gone and here was my Dad yelling down my throat. "You know what, Dad?! What do you care anyways?! You didn't even try to find me when Uncle D left! What could you be thinking now that would make me talk to you?!"

He stood up from the kitchen table and walked towards me. "Is that how you feel Abby? That I don't care about you?!" I had never seen my Dad so anger, but I had to stand my ground.

"Yes, that's what I think!"

"Fine! Go off to where ever the fuck you've been going lately! See if I care about you then, alright?!"

I took one look at his crazy eyes and rushed into the hall just as I heard his fist hit the wall. I was sure he had made a hole, but I didn't care. I ran outside, and just kept running. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. Pretty soon though I found myself in the middle of town at the coffee shop, drinking a black coffee and crying. I didn't even go to Christi's or Jason's that night. I didn't go home either. Instead, I went and slept in the courtyard at school. Not the most comfortable place, but at least I wouldn't be yelled at.


	35. Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Wedding Bells**

By the time March came around, me and Dad were doing alright. Not perfect, but we weren't avoiding each other and yelling at ever chance we got. Maybe part of that had to do with the fact that I finally told him that I had been going over Jason's house those few time. He got pretty pissed at first, yelling at me about being immature and how fucked up my life would be if I got pregnant when I was well….my age. We didn't talk for a few weeks after that, until Mom, being the people person she is, sat us down in the living room and made us talk. I told him that Jason and I weren't sex-aholics (yes I said that) and that we were always careful. He seemed a little uncomfortable about he whole conversation, but we got through it and now we're better. Of course, that was after Mom had her own mother-daughter sex talk with me. Oh well, at least it wasn't as bad as Dad's. I'm not saying that Dad and I are peachy keen like before, but we're just starting to joke around a bit now, which makes things around the house a little better.

Anyways, about halfway through March, the snow was all melted and the birds had just come out and all that shit and I was sitting on the couch one Saturday morning flipping through the stations. I finally stopped at Pokemon (hey, I love those cute little things!) and I heard a very familiar engine pull into the driveway. I literately jumped from my seat on the couch to the door in one second and pulled it open. I ran outside and over to Uncle D, who had a big smile on his face, and I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Hey, Abs, I need to breath," he said after a minute.

"Oh, right," I said, loosening my boa constrictor grip on him and giving a smaller hug to Jo, who was standing next to Uncle D. "Hey Jo. How're you?"

"I'm good, Abby. How are you?" she said with a smile.

I shrugged. "Alright. Well come in, I'll wake up Mom and Dad."

"They're still asleep?" Uncle D asked as we all walked up to the house.

I rolled my eyes. "Yup. Seems that last night was the anniversary of the first time they met or something like that." I left it at that.

Uncle D laughed behind me. I caught snippets of his thoughts; both of some dusty old bar and Mom and Dad and him looking really young, and of…ew…sex. Yup.

"Eww! Dude, keep your thoughts to yourself!" I exclaimed, opening the front door and walking in. We were greeted by Doggie and Duckie, both who seemed to love Jo. Doggie quacked and Duckie barked and licked her like crazy. "Sit. I'll get them." They did as I told, sitting down on the couch. I saw Duckie jump up next to Jo and put her head in her lap and I saw Uncle D pick up Doggie and pat his head. Smiling, I walked down the hall and yelled, "Mom! Dad! Get up! Guests!" at the top of my lungs, mind you. I walked back into the living room and sat down in one of the arm chairs and my parents came out a minute later, looking very sleepy and discombobulated.

"Dean? Jo?" Dad said, scratching his head and trying to calm down his hair. "What're you doing here?"

"Uh well…" Uncle D started, just as Mom stumbled into the room after Dad.

"Coffee. First." She grumbled, stifling a yawn and walking into the kitchen. And if you were wonderding, she has kept her hair pink and blue ever since Christmas and I swear, my Dad and her have been having 'anniversaries' for a lot of things lately. And its really annoying. I'm just really glad that I live upstairs and my room isn't on top of theirs.

Once my parents had woken up enough to talk, they sat down in the living room with me, Uncle D and Jo. We were all watching Pokemon actually.

"So why did you come Dean? You usually don't just show up anymore," Dad said.

Jo and Uncle D exchanged a glance and I got a glimpse of a thought that I was sure wasn't real. "Well, we kind of have something to tell you," Uncle D stated. All of us Winchesters (minus Uncle D) sat forward and looked really interested.

"Well? Come on, tell us already!" I said finally.

"We're going to get married!" Jo blurted out with girlish pleasure.

"I knew it!" I yelled, jumping up and giving her a hug as everyone else stood up and congratulated the newly….engaged.

xxxxxxx

At midnight, I had woken up with the craving of chocolate. Good thing Mom always kept a stash in the house. I walked downstairs and turned on the kitchen light. The light stung my eyes, but they adjusted and I opened the fridge to get out a bar of chocolate. Just then, Uncle D came up behind me.

"Hey, Uncle D," I said, not even turning around. "Want a beer?" I grabbed one and turned around to hand it to him. He took it.

"Reading my mind?" he asked.

"Nope. I just know you. So are you glad that I brought Jo as your Christmas present?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Thanks a lot Abby."

"No problem, Uncle D. That's what I'm here for."


	36. Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy**

I was really happy for Uncle D and, my soon to be aunt, Jo. The next day, I called up Jason and told him that I was taking him to the wedding. At first he protested, saying he didn't want to intrude on our family. I told him that he pretty much was anyway since he was with me. Finally he agreed to come and I told Dad and he said it was okay. I asked Uncle D too, just to make sure, and he said it was okay too. So, the day after I asked Jason to come, we all left for Wisconsin. Uncle D and Jo drove in the Impala obviously, and me and Jason drove with Mom and Dad. I was just glad we had a four door truck, and poor Jason had to keep swapping seats so that he was behind my mom all the time and he could stretch out his legs. After hours and hours and hours of driving, we finally pulled into the parking lot of the Roadhouse. We were all exhausted, but we said hello to Ash, Gramps and Bobby (who were there already) and relaxed for a bit (the adults having beers, and me and Jason having sodas) and then finally went and hit the hay. Due to the limited sleeping space in the Roadhouse, me and Jason were squished on the floor in my parents' room. Yes, my parents room. Talk about embarrassing.

But! The next day was the wedding. The bar stools had been set in a line and the pool table moved. The priest thought it rather unusual to have a wedding in a bar, but oh well, what does his thoughts matter? I sat in my nicest dress: it was purple and black, came down to my knees and had pretty cool straps that criss-crossed down my back. The guys all looked cute somewhat dressed up, and Mom looked really pretty in a light pink dress, although her pink and blue hair kinda made the priest believe we were all the more crazy. And he was right, we ARE crazy.

Uncle D was standing with the priest up where the pool table usually was, looking nervous but handsome. He had actually put on a suit, although the jacket was undone and the first button on the top was un-buttoned and his tie was loose. But he was just a handsome as ever; Christi would have freaked. Then Jo came down the hallway and walked into the bar. She looked AMAZING! Her dress wasn't floor length, but came down just after her knees and she was wearing pretty little heels, and the dress was flowy from the waist down and the rest was tight fitting and she had her hair pulled up and some simple little earrings and just looked like the PERFECT girl for Uncle D. I swear he almost swallowed his tongue when he saw her.

She walked up and stood in front of him. He grabbed her hands and the priest started the whole speech. Sometime during the whole thing, Jason grabbed my hand and I intertwined my fingers in his. My parents were holding hands too, and I suddenly felt really bad for Ash, Bobby and Gramps, who didn't have anybody. But I saw Gramps playing around with his wedding ring, so he was probably thinking of Grandma. But that still didn't make me stop feeling back for Ash and Bobby. Oh well, I guess being a hunter isn't the best was to be picking up chicks with.

After the ceremony, Jo went behind the counter and popped open a beer for everyone and the newlyweds drank their first drink together. The priest left in a hurry, I think he was scared or something. Dad actually let me and Jason have one beer each, but I think it was only because he was so happy for Uncle D. I had never seen Gramps smiling so much; I didn't even have to read his thoughts to know that he was proud of his oldest son.

After we all had some beers, we all piled into the Impala, Gramps's truck and the Toyota (just like before, but with Ash and Bobby with Gramps) and headed to the same Denny's me, Uncle D, Ash and Jo had eaten at before. They had a big celebration thingy there and gave us a bunch of free food, and a nice little cake afterwards. It was kinda fun, and it was nice to not have Dad yelling at me, or wanting too, or mad about me bringing along Jason. I guess he knew that I was growing up.

Anyways, we all left Denny's and headed to the hotel. We got really cheap prices since we were in like a marriage party or whatever. Ash got stuck with Gramps and Bobby. Obviously, Uncle D and Jo got a room to themselves, and Mom and Dad got a room that had a connecting door to me and Jason's. We promised not to do anything and Dad let us stay together. Pretty cool huh? Yeah, I thought so.


	37. Baby Scare

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Baby Scare

The next morning, we all said goodbye to the newlyweds and Asher and the rest of us left. Gramps and Bobby headed back to Bobby's so we parted ways with them as well. Jason and me were stuck in the back seat of the Toyota for the first part of the trip. Jason and I were both tired from the previous night (no we didn't do anything, we just talked a lot...most of the night actually) and eventually ended up falling asleep. Turns out that my parents drove us all the way home and we dropped Jason off before heading home ourselves.

It was so good to see Duckie and Doggie, both of whom had been taken care of by Christi while we were gone. I was wide awake when we got home and cooked Mom and Dad and me some pasta and sauce for dinner. Both were tired, but we talked a lot about the wedding. Mom and Dad mostly talked about how they never thought Uncle D would settle down, least alone with Jo, as they had always seemed to have fights. Lover-spats actually.

Just as Mom had me laughing over something that Uncle D had done when he first started going out with Jo, the phone rang and I jumped up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Abby! Oh good you're home!" Christi's voice came over the line.

"Yeah...why didn't you call my cell?"

"I wanted to tell your parents that Duckie and Doggie had been good...but it's good that you answered. Can you spend the night?"

I bit my lip and looked at my parents. It was a week when I didn't have any school so I didn't think they'd have a problem. Just in case, I stuck my head into the kitchen where my parents were, and asked, "Hey, can I stay over Christi's tonight?" They both agreed and I told Chris I'd be over in a few minutes. I quickly grabbed some clothes and my cell, kissed Doggie and Duckie goodbye and then Dad was nice enough to drive me to Christi's. I yelled a "Bye! See you tomorrow sometime!" to him as he drove off before walking into Christi's. Her mom greeted me from where she was sewing a dress in the living room (she's a small fashion disigner) and walked up to Christi's room. As soon as I opened the door, I found myself enveloped in a huge hug from my friend.

"I'm happy to see you too, Chris," I said, hugging her back.

"I couldn't tell you over the phone, Abby," she said, letting me go and closing her bedroom door.

"Tell me what?" I asked as she pulled me down next to her on her bed.

She took a deep breath and faced me. "I think I'm pregnant."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

She closed her eyes and lay back on her bed. "I don't know! I missed my period and I'm starting to freak out, Abby."

"Look, have you taken a test?" I knew I wasn't freaking out as much as Christi, but I was still freaking out. I mean, what would happen to her if she was pregnant? The conversation I had with my dad about the same thing came back to me.

She shook her head. "No. My mom's been home from work this whole past week and I don't want her to know."

"Let's sneak out tonight then."

"What?"

"Sneak out, go to the convinence store and buy a test."

"But..."

"Christi, you can't keep putting this off."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah I know."

We were quiet for a few minutes until a thought hit me: "Does Brandon know?"

"No," she said, sitting up. "I don't want to tell him until I know for sure. I don't need him freaking out."

"Yeah, no need for each of you to be freaking out," I said with a grin. It got her to smile and that was a start.

At around nine at night, Christi's mom went to bed and we stayed up in her room, watching a movie. After we finished watching X-Men The Last Stand (where I swooned over Pyro and Christi couldn't stop staring at Wolverine), we decided to sneak out. Christi's bedroom window was right above the back porch. We slid open the window and stepped out onto the little roof. There was a metal trash bin next to the porch, and we lowered ourselves onto that before getting onto the ground. Once I helped Christi down, I grabbed her hand and we ran out of her yard and down the street. We crossed the little bridge and park and got to the convinence store. There was a twenty-something girl at the register. I was just glad that a guy hadn't been working there. We got the first test Christi got her hands on, paid for it and raced back to her house. We climbed up onto the porch roof and back into her bedroom again. I glanced at the clock; we had only been gone half an hour.

I kept track of the time and three minutes later, Christi went back into her bathroom and looked at the test. It had two pink lines.

"Shit," she said under her breath. "Abby what am I gunna do?" She sat down on the edge of the bathtub and put her head in her hands.

I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "I don't know...we should see a real doctor though. I mean, sometimes these tests are wrong, right?"

She took a shaky breath and nodded. "You're right...will you come with me?" She looked over at me.

I nodded. "Of course."

So we talked all night (obviously) and then I walked with her to the bus station then downtown to the hospital. I signed her in and then after they did whatever sort of test they had to do, I waited in the room with her. In the spot where most husbands stood, but I guess two teenage girls were a common sight because the staff didn't seem too concerned with it just being us. The nice lady who was helping us came in and said that the hometest was faulty and Christi wasn't pregnant. She started crying and laughing at the same time. We were both super relieved. I mean, I was just as worried for Christi as she was herself. I was glad that she wasn't pregnant, I'm not sure if Brandon could have handled it.

A/N: ok yes. I've not disappeared! I promise! I've just been super busy with...life lol. I'm going to finish this story then start in the next oldest one's and just go like that. I hope.


	38. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Graduation

After the little baby scare with Christi, life was pretty normal. I spent some nights with Jason. We went out to movies (not that we watched them) and acted like a normal teenage couple, not the couple who were supernatural hunters, a telepath and an empath.

At the end of May, all four of us, the ABC's and Jason, stood in line in our scratchy graduation robes and waited for our names to be called. Obviously, I was last. Damn last name. But as I walked off the stage, I looked into the crowd to see my family taking up a whole row in the seating: Mom, Dad, Uncle D, Jo, Bobby, Gramps, Nana and Pop. Yeah...loads of people just for me! I guess I'm kind of a big deal, being both grandparents' only granddaughter. Anyway, when I got to the other side, I got pulled into a hug by Jason and then a huge multi-hug with Christi and Brandon. We were now out of high school and would be heading off to college at the end of the summer. Wow. That was a scary thought.

"There's my girl!" I heard my Dad's voice say after I got let go by Christi and Brandon. I ran over to him and gave him a hug and then Mom, Gramps, Nana and Pop. Lastly were Jo and then Uncle D.

"Hey there, kid," Uncle D said, pulling off my hat and popping it on his wife's head. Wow...that was weird to say. "How's it feel to be outta school?"

I shrugged, but I couldn't get the smile off my face. I couldn't help it. I hadn't seen Unlce D and Jo since the wedding. We had all been too busy. "It's...cool I guess. Now I just have to get through the summer in one piece."

After introducing Nana and Pop to Jason, we took pictures together. My favorite one was the one of me, Christi, Brandon and Jason. Uncle D had just said something really innapropriate and funny and we were all laughing so hard that we were bent over and holding onto one another. It just looked so happy and carefree and just...happy. Then me and my family (and Jason, since his parents hadn't come) went out to dinner at Denny's no less and took up a few tables pushed together. It was happy and loud and Nana and Pop weren't being to hostile. Everyone made Jason feel like he wasn't left out and I was glad for that. After that, Jason wanted to take me back to his house to have some...fun and so I parted with my family and jumped on the back of Jason's bike and we headed towards his house. We were right by the school when I heard something behind us. I told Jason to stop, so we pulled over and he turned off the bike. We stepped off and before we even had a chance to glance around, a vampire charged out at us. We both cursed as we ducked and rolled away from the vamp. I kicked it in the stomach and made it stumble backwards, giving Jason enough time to rip open his saddle bag and pull out a machete. I was busy watching him and didn't even have time to think as I saw his lips move but couldn't hear what he said and the next minute, I was on the ground, feeling like my heart was fluttering...like it was trying to breath. I looked down and saw a tree branch sticking out of my chest. I heard Jason kill the vampire as I felt the blood draining from my body. He landed beside me and tried to help me sit.

I shook my head. "Just pull it out," I said slowly, finding it hard to talk. I was starting to see red and white dots in my eyes. My arms were going numb. I couldn't feel my legs.

Jason didn't question me. He basically had to straddle me (which I would have usually found very much a turn on, but I was starting to really fade and I knew it) so that he could pull out the branch. The last thing I remember is feeling a gaping hole in my chest become numb and stingy at the same time was the air hit it, then everything when black.

xxxxxxx

When I finally came to, I was a little confused. The last thing I remember was laying down in the grass near the school and as I looked around, I knew I was in my room, and I felt someone next to me on my bed. I rolled over onto my back and saw Jason. He was sleeping and he looked like he had just stayed up for too many hours and fell into that sort of comatose sleep. I smiled to think that he had been with me while I slept and healed the whole time and I was sort of surprised at the fact that my many male family members that were here didn't object to him staying with me. I turned my head to look at the ceiling, where I had tacked up a poster of some of the rarest knives you can get. My eyes suddenly got blurry as I brought my hand up to where the branch had gone into my chest. Someone must have changed my clothes because I was wearing a hoodie and pajama pants. I unzipped the hoodie a little and put my hand on my skin. There was no gapping wound. No scareline that I could feel. No blood or stitches. I could breath just fine, see just fine, feel all my limbs. I bit my lip to stop a sob and felt the warm tears fall from my eyes and run down the sides of my face. I sniffed and wiped them off my cheeks before they could reach my hair. I guess my movements woke up Jason, because the next thing I knew, he was propped up on his side, his head leaning on his hand, looking down at me.

"Abby, are you okay?" he asked, even though he and I both knew how I was feeling.

"I will be," I said in a shaky voice. It was true. Getting so close to dying didn't really settle with you too well, even if it happened before. And with me, it had only happened once before. I tried not to think about it or I wouldn't be okay for a very long time.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Eight or nine hours."

"Wow. And how many of those hours did you sleep?"

He grinned. "About one."

I riased my eyebrows. "I can't believe my dad and everyone else let you sleep up here with me."

"Well your family likes me. I'm just glad that they saw that I wasn't a threat. Speaking of, why don't you go down and see them. I'm sure if you wake them up, they won't be mad."

I thought about it for a minute then glanced at the clock. We had left the diner at about four...so the time on the clock was right. It was midnight. Meaning that my family would probably sleep for another...six to nine hours (depending on which family member). I rolled onto my side so that I was facing Jason. "No. I'll see them in the morning." He just smiled and put his arm around me as I snuggled closer. In about two minutes, both of us were fast asleep.

A/N: Have you noticed the pattern of Emily and Abby not having very good luck with vampires? Heehee


	39. Yale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Yale

So yes, my whole family was happy the next morning when they saw that I was okay. Nana and Pop left town after a heated argument with Mom, and I was pretty sure I wouldn't be hearing from them anytime soon. Oh well. Christi, Brandon, Jason and I went out on a double date a week after the incident and then Jason brought me home to continue (or start, really) our fun night that was supposed to happen when we graduated. The next morning, we slept in late and I grabbed the mail that was on the front doormat when I came out of the kitchen where we'd been eating a sort of brunch. I brought the mail into the kitchen and handed it to Jason. The second letter he saw, he ripped into it like there was no tomorrow. I raised my eyebrows, but smiled as I caught a glimpse of the letterhead. It was from Yale.

"I got in," he said slowly, his eyes still moving as he read the letter.

"Really?! Oh my god, Jason! That's great!" I was really happy for him. I really was. And hopefully, I would go home to find my letter there. And hopefully I would get in too.

He dropped the letter on the table and turned to face me. "And you better the hell make it in too," he said with a smile as he grabbed my chin and kissed me. And that lead to a very long morning make out. After that, I told him I really had to go home. I took a shower, stole one of his shirts and pulled on my jeans. After a few other long kisses, I finally go myself away from him and started walking towards me house. The weather was gorgeous and the sun and little breeze dried my hair by the time I got home. Uncle D and Jo had gone home two days after my graduation and so had Gramps and Bobby. They were going in a hunt; Uncle D and Jo were just going back to the bar.

Duckie and Doggie greeted me at the door. I pat and tossled around Duckie and then picked up Doggie and walked into the living room. Mom was curled up on the couch next to Dad who had his arm around her.

"Hey baby," Mom said, glancing up from the TV. It looked like they were watching The Dukes of Hazzard for some strange reason.

"I'm okay," I said, plopping down in one of our armchairs and pulling my legs up under me. Doggie squirmed, but then I pet him between his wings on his back and he settled back.

"How's Jason doing?"

"Good. He got into Yale."

"Yeah? He was trying for Yale?" Dad asked. Of course, leave it to my dad to be interested in school.

"He sent in for Harvard, Yale and Stanford. He's on the waiting list for the other two, but I think he's going to go Yale as long as I get in."

Mom nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure he will."

"Did we get any mail?" I asked.

"Yup. It's in the kitchen," Dad said.

They were both looking at the TV again.

I put down Doggie and then walked into the kitchen. I picked up the mail and sat on the kitchen counter and looked through the letters. The last one was one from Yale. I ripped it open and let the envelope fall to the floor. I slowly read through the words and felt like I had dyslexia. Finally I saw the word I needed to see: 'accepted'. I gave an excited sqeal and jumped off of the counter. I ran into the living room and danced up and down in front of my parents, who were both excited for me. After I'd danced around with Duckie and Doggie, I ran up to my room and called Jason. He didn't answer. I left him a message that said I had something important to tell him. Then Mom and Dad took me out to the mall to splurge on me. Mom helped pick out clothes while Dad stood in a corner looking like the tall, very uncomfortable father he was as he watched his only daughter try on mini skirts and halter tops, because, duh!, it was summer. I'm not going to try on long sleeves and jeans thank you very much!

We got home and Jason still hadn't called me back. I called him once more before we went out to dinner and left a message. He didn't call during dinner. I called again when we got back. Again he didn't answer. I knew something was terribly wrong.

A/N: I hate my computer. I had just finished writing the next chapter when it did this little...mini-crash and didn't save anything that I wrote. I was so pissed. I still am. And sad. It was such an amazing chapter too...


	40. Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!

Chapter Fourty: Danger

I woke up at about three in the morning from a nightmare. At least, I knew it was a nightmare, but I couldn't remember a thing about it. After I stared up at my ceiling for what seemed like forever, I picked up my phone from the nightstand and dialed Jason's number again. Once again, I got his answering machine. I wanted to throw my phone across the room, but I didn't have any money to pay for a new one if it broke. Instead I just rolled over and punched my pillow.

I tried not to think of my boyfriend. I tried not to think about how it felt to die. I tried not to think about what had 'killed' me, which made me think of another vampire that iIi had to kill. That made me stressed and I forced myself to fall asleep.

When I woke up again, I found Uncle D sitting down at the end of my bed. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, resting on my elbows. "Uncle D?"

"Your one and only," he said with a smile, opening up his arms for a hug.

I smiled back at him and leaned forward to give him a big hug. "What're you doing here?"

"Jo went off to bury someone...I came down to see my favorite neice."

"Bury someone?" I asked, pulling my legs under me Indian style under the covers.

"An aunt I think," he said. "Are you doing alright?"

I knew he was wondering about me being almost killed and I shrugged. "Dying never gets easy, but I'll live."

"Alright," he said, patting my knee. "I'm going to grab some breakfast."

"Me too!" I yelled, jumping up from my bed and following him downstairs. I still was concerned about Jason, but I figured that he'd have to call me today, right?

After a big breakfast of pancakes cooked by yours truely, Uncle D and I sat down on the couch and watched some movies. Jeepers Creepers and The Omen. Two of our shared favorites to be sure. I didn't even think of the time passing by until the credits for The Omen flashed by and I still hadn't heard from Jason. I was no longer mad at him; I was scared. Something was really wrong and I just didn't know what. I didn't tell Uncle D, since he seemed to have enough on his plate and I didn't want to bother him with it.

After the movies, we went outside to check the Impala. Oil, airfilter, tire pressure; all that good jazz. I sat on the grass and talked about how I couldn't wait to get to Yale while he gave his car a check up. He asked if Jason and I were planning on going together and I told him that we hadn't talked about it yet. Christi came over while we were still outside and blushed like a crazy fan girl over my Uncle. She said that she needed to talk to me, so we went inside and up to my room.

"I told him," she said, as soon as the door was closed.

"Told who what?" I asked. I never used my telepathic ability on my friends unless it was an emergency.

"Brandon. I told him about...you know."

"Oh. What did he do?"

"He said that we'd be more careful. Neither of us can deal with a kid right now with college coming up and all," Christi explained, sitting in my computer chair and spinning around.

"That's good. I mean, that you guys have your priorities straight," I said, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah...did you tell Jason you got into Yale too?" she asked, stopping the spinning.

I shook my head. "He's not answering his phone."

"Are you guys in a fight?"

"No."

"Have you gone to his house?"

"No...but I don't think he'll be there."

"Why not?"

"Just a feeling."

xxxxxxxxxxx

After Christi left, it was dinner time and the parents were home. I haven't a clue where my dad had gone since school was out. But I think he was teaching summer classes. The four of us sat down at dinner and chowed down on pasta and sauce. Afterwards, we all watched a movie, including Duckie and Doggie. It was The Poltergiest this time. It was dark when that ended and Uncle D headed to a bar. I went upstairs and hatched my plan.

"Hey Brandon?" I asked, after the normal 'Hey, what's up?'s. "Could you do me a favor?"

He really had to stop breathing right into the reciever. His breath was LOUD. "Sure. As long as it isn't illegal."

"It's not," I assured him. "I need you to pick me up. Right now."

"Okay. I'll head over there."

I hung up and yelled to the parents that I was going out for a little bit. They said to be careful. Right. What I had planned would get me in serious trouble, but it would be worth it. I was sitting on the front steps of my house when Brandon pulled up. I ran to the car and jumped inside. Christi wasn't there, which was a suprise. Brandon said she had something to do with her mom.

I had him drive me to the beat up old bar Uncle D liked so much in this town. Sure enough, there sat the Impala, gleaming under the dim outdoor lights. I got out of the car, thanked him for the ride and told him to go home. He did. With a deep breath, I walked to the Impala. It's doors were open and I wondered why the hell that was; Uncle D would never want his car stolen. Oh well, easier for me. Once inside, I pulled out a few wires and hot wired the car. The engine roared to life and I grinned. Closing the door, I got settled in the seat before I backed up and headed out onto the road.

I turned the music off and did something that Missouri said would take a lot of time for me to master: looking for a certain person's thoughts. I broadened my mind and finally picked up on Jason's familiar thoughts. Using them as a map, I followed them. Out of town, down a stick straight road and to an old warehouse. It had graffiti decorating the outside and I frowned. I parked the car and got out, feeling the warm air surround me. I slammed shut the door and went around to the trunk. Lucky for me, Uncle D still kept his own little armory in the trunk. I pulled out a .45 and loaded it. Keeping it in my hand, I shut the trunk and walked inside. Jason's thoughts screamed out to me and I followed them through the empty building. Finally I came to a dimly lit room and saw Jason. He was beat up and tied to a pole.

"Jason!" I rushed towards him just as he yelled, "Behind you!" I turned around just in time to see a black smokey thing in the air come at me and the next thing I knew it was pushing itself into my body.


	41. Possessed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!

Chapter Fourty-One: Possessed

"Kill him." The voice didn't belong to me. It was the demon and it was screaming in my head. "Kill him now! Kill him! Shoot him!"

I could barley see but I was fighting like hell against it. "No! I won't..."

Just as I spoke, all of my worst memories started playing before my eyes like a movie.

I was nine and playing in the back yard. Mom was inside, watching me through the kitchen window as she washed dishes. Dad was at work. I slipped and fell and the pressure of me falling sent a pointed branch through my neck. Blood squirted everywhere and I heard Mom's yells.

"Kill him girl."

Thirteen. I had followed Uncle D and Gramps on a hunt. They told me to stay on the car, but I didn't. I went into the building only to find Gramps possessed and shoots everywhere. A bullet caught me in the chest, right next to my heart.

"Do it."

The Bash. Darin's hands all over me in the woods. He knocked me down and I saw his gums: two holes, a sure sign of a vampire. I kicked him and got him on his knees before I sliced his throat open and blood poured onto me.

"Kill him! Kill him now!"

I hadn't any control over myself anymore. I couldn't fight it anymore. I lifted the gun at Jason. "I'm sorry," I whispered before I pulled the trigger. At the same time, he screamed out the last bit of Latin that I didn't know he was reciting and I fell to my knees, the demon pouring out of me.


	42. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!

Chapter Fourty-Two: I Love You

"I'm sorry," I said for the hundreth time in the past five minutes. Jason and I were in the Impala. He was holding the gunshot wound in his arm and I was driving into town to the hospital. "I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you didn't hit my heart," he replied.

It was true. I had only shot his arm. He wouldn't die from that. That got me to smile, although I still wasn't happy or okay with anything going on. I still couldn't get the feeling of the demon inside of me out of my head. "I still can't believe I shot you."

"I forgive you. It wasn't you."

I turned to him with sad eyes. I knew that he felt everything I was going through. I often wondered how he could deal with feeling the emotions of everyone around him. It must get hard sometimes, almost like when I first started getting headaches from my telepathy. It wasn't an easy thing to get used to. Just then the hospital loomed into view and I parked near the emergency room. We walked inside and to the desk. Jason was taken in immediately, and I was brought into a cold room just to get checked up on. The story we told them was that we were walking home when there was gunshot and Jason got hit. Not even close to the truth, but they didn't have to know that. Once I was proclaimed to be healthy and alright, I was sent to the waiting room. Just as I sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, not even seeing who it was.

"Abby, dear," Nana's voice came over the line.

I was thinking of Jason. Had I hurt him badly? "Oh hi," I said, sounding sidetracked.

"Are you alright sweety? You sound distracted."

"I'm at the hospital," I said. Nana gasped and I shook my head. "I'm fine. Don't worry. But I have to call you later alright?"

I hung up and started biting my thumbnail. I couldn't believe that I let the demon provoke me enough to shoot my own boyfriend. Although, I did know the feeling from when Gramps shot me when he was possessed. It still didn't make things better. Family always forgives each other; I wasn't too sure if Jason would. I had to keep myself from finding his thoughts and making sure what he'd said in the car was true. But I promised myself, Missouri and my family that I wouldn't use my powers unless it was necissary like when I was following Jason's thoughts so that I could find him. That wasn't just using them. I was using them to find my boyfriend who was in trouble.

Just then I felt a bump in my thoughts and looked up to see Jason walking down the hall, a bandage around his upper arm. I rushed towards him and hugged him, making sure not to touch his arm. Even with one arm, he hugged me tight and pulled me just about as close as he could. I had been thinking about this a lot lately and finally, just decided to say it.

"I love you," I said softly, once he loosened his grip on me and I was able to look up into his eyes. His hand was on the small of my back, still keeping us close.

He grinned. "I know," he said, and I rolled my eyes. Of course he knew; he was a empath. "And I love you too."

I smiled up at him and then he kissed me. It felt like the first time he'd kissed me. My body was full of little electic sparks and I couldn't have been happier. I caught snitches of the hospital staff's thoughts. Some were things like "Ah, young love" and "That's so sweet" while others were like "Would they get a room?" and "This is a public place. And I couldn't have cared less about what they thought.


	43. Going Away

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Supernatural and I'm not trying to steal them. I own all of the other characters so please don't steal them!

Chapter Fourty-Three: Going Away

"You stole the Impala!"

"You got possessed and could have been killed!"

That was my uncle and Dad. Mom wasn't as angry as them. Jason was sitting in the living room on the couch and I was being yelled at at my family for saving him. God, what a weird family I had.

"I didn't steal the Impala, Uncle D," I explained, once Mom calmed them down enough so that I could tell them my side of the story. "I just hot wired it because Dad here, won't get me a car. And Dad, I can't get killed. Like seriously. Haven't you learned?"

They stood there, gapping like a bunch of fish out of water. Uncle D finally broke and pulled me into the hug. Dad grounded me for a week. Yes, a week. Dammit. Ah well. At least I would be heading to Yale sooner than later.

Jason was allowed to sleep on the couch that night and I snuck down in the middle of the night and slept next to him. I didn't care if I got yelled at the next morning, I was just nice to finally have someone who would be there.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later and things are changed. Uncle D got me a truck for my graduation gift. A '83 Ford Pickup with faded red paint. I didn't care, it was fantastic! Parked on the street in front of the house with a white and orange U-Haul trailer attached to the bumper and Jason's Harley in the truck bed. I cared over the last of the boxes and put it into the trailer, afterwhich, Jason closed it and locked it. Yes, Jason and I decided to drive to Yale together. It would definately be a fun trip.

Next was the goodbyes. Hugs from Mom, Dad, Uncle D, Jo, Gramps and Bobby. I only cried over leaving Duckie and Doggie, but Mom said she'd be sure to take care of them. Jason got a hug from the ladies and hand shakes from the guys, all threatening--friendly of course--to kill him if he let me come to harm. He chuckled and agreed to watch out for me. I heard him close the passenger side on the truck and I turned back to my family. I was leaving everyone I had grown up with and everyone I loved to start a new life with someone else I loved. It was a tough time.

"I'll come back to visit on holidays," I said as my sight blurred a little. "And whenever I have time off. Be careful on hunts. I want all of my family here whenever I come back."

With that, I gave them all one last hugs and then jumped into the truck behind the wheel. Excitement now flowed through my veins. I was off on another adventure. Another state, with another person I love. I was sure things would work out. I turned the key in the ignition and turned to Jason as the engine started.

"Ready?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Now that I think of it, I've done a lot of changing and growing up this year. I fell for a vampire before killing him. I got a nose ring. I got myself my very own pet duck. I got my Uncle D and his one true love, Jo, back together. I met a hunter my age, fell in love, almost killed him and am now going on a road trip to college with him. I finally had my very own car. And let me just say, I think I've grown up a lot.

A/N: Everyone get the tissues!  
BOOHOOO!  
This is done. It's sad and a relief at the same time. It really is. I doubt I'll do more on this Winchester family, but I'm not sure. Maybe I will. Please tell me what you all thought. And I hope you'll all miss Abby as much as I will!


End file.
